When U Love Someone
by yurisnow
Summary: After Naruto discovers he is the 4ths son, he finds a diary from his father. It holds the deepest secrets that wihh change his life forever. MinatoXKushina, NarutoXHinata - Complete
1. Reading can be shocking sometimes

**Author's Note: **I was listening to a Kid Rock song called _When U Love Someone. _I thought that it would be a great title for a story but I had no idea what it was going to be about. Then I thought of this idea right before I sat down to write. I realize that this chapter isn't accurate but ohh well. Hope you enjoy it! Next stop, the story.

Read, Enjoy, and review.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing in his mother and father's room. Naruto couldn't believe that _he _was the Fourth Hokage's son! No one treated him like he was but it didn't matter to him. Naruto looked around the room. There was a bed, two dressers, and closet. There was a picture of Minato and his team when he was a Genin. There was also a picture of Minato and his team when he was a Jonin. Naruto looked more closely at the picture. He recognized the gray haired boy. It was Kakashi! "What the hell?" Naruto muttered. His father had been Kakashi's sensei! Naruto couldn't believe this. He then looked at the other pictures. There were a couple of Kushina and Minato, a very pregnant Kushina and some other various pictures' from Kushina's childhood. Naruto then walked over to the closet and tried to open it. It wouldn't open.

Naruto tried repeatedly. He even tried running into the door. Naruto made a shadow clone to help him. A sealed then appeared. Naruto muttered to himself again. He walked over to the seal. Luckily, when he was traveling with Jirayia, he had taught him how to read and use seals. The seal only appeared with chakra. Naruto bit his thumb and ran it over the seal. It popped open and Naruto opened the closet.

The closet had clothes and some boxes. Naruto pulled down one of the boxes and opened it. It had several kunai but they were different. They had three prongs instead of one. Naruto shrugged and put the box back. He opened another one and it was full of baby clothes. Naruto pulled out an outfit and looked at it. It was orange and blue. Naruto smiled and knew it was his. He looked through the box to find a little stuffed fox. Naruto smirked "Figures," he muttered. He threw the fox back in and closed it. He was about to put the box back up but he couldn't leave the pushie fox. Naruto took the fox out and hugged it. He loved this fox even though it was his first time seeing it. The last box was full of little books. Naruto pulled one out and saw that his mother wrote it in. Naruto read a paragraph but it was a letter to her family. Naruto flipped through some of the other books but they didn't interest him. Naruto then picked up the last book. It was very worn and had lost some of its color. It looked brown to him but he couldn't tell. Naruto opened it and saw that it was a diary. His father's diary. Naruto flipped through it. He couldn't believe some of the things he was reading. Naruto put the rest of the books away but his father's. He closed the closet and went to the bed. He sat on the bed and began to read a book that would change his life forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was waiting for the rest of my team for the mission. We were going to Waterfall to disable a bridge that the enemy used. We were in the Great Ninja War and it wasn't looking pretty for everyone else. Even for Konoha. Eventually Kakashi, Obito, and Rin showed up. "You ready?" I asked all of them. They just nodded their heads. "Let's go." We were then off to our mission and only three of us would return. However, none of us knew that. It was going to be a mission that one of us was **never **going to forget.

We stopped for the night and I took the first watch writing in this. I take it everywhere with me. This isn't my first diary either. I've had several others. However, I've hidden them very carefully so no one can find them. After a while, I slept and Kakashi took over. The next morning we were moving. We were where we needed to be and I stopped everyone. "Do you have your gifts for Kakashi being promoted to a Jonin?" I asked Rin and Obito who were still Genin.

Rin nodded and handed Kakashi a small package. "It's a first aid kit. If I'm not around you can take care of yourself." Rin said smiling. Kakashi just nodded and took it.

"You don't have anything I'm guessing?" Kakashi growled at Obito. Those two never got along.

"No, why would I get something for you when you never treat me right?!" Obito asked.

"Because you cry and a ninja is not supposed to show emotion." Kakashi said to Obito.

"I get dirt in my eyes!" Obito said defensively.

"How can you get dirt in your eyes if you wear goggles?" Kakashi growled getting annoyed at Obito.

"Okay you two knock it off!" I said sternly. "This is Kakashi's first mission leading as a Jonin. I except everyone to listen to him." I looked at Obito and he nodded. "Kakashi, I want you to take Obito and Rin to the bridge and destroy it. I'm going to a front to help some Leaf Nin out. Does everyone understand what to do?" I asked.

"Hai, Minato-sensei," Rin said confidently.

"Yes," Obito said still upset at Kakashi. Kakashi just nodded.

I then took a tri-kunai out of my pocket. "Kakashi, take this and use it when you're in trouble. I will be their right away even if we are hundreds of miles apart." I said handing it to Kakashi. He just nodded and I turned to Rin. "Rin, make sure those two don't kill each other."

"Hai, Sensei," Rin said and they leapt away. Little did I know that only two of them would return. I then leapt off to where I was assigned to go. I got their in a matter of minutes and everything was going bad for us. They were behind a long line of rocks raised by Jutsu. I went to the person in charge and asked him what was going on. He explained and I nodded. "Alright, I want you to give each of your troops one of these Kunai." The leader nodded at me and I added, "Give them the signal to throw them when I say." I pulled out a scroll and hundreds of kunai fell out of there. The leader looked surprised but didn't say a word. He took them and ran to his troops. Ten minutes later, I was standing on top of a rock. I prepared myself for what I was about to do. I nodded to the leader and he gave the signal to his troops to throw their kunai into the air. Each ninja had two. There were a thousand of them in the air. **"****Hiraishin" **I was then killing ten enemy nins a second. Less then five minutes later, I was back to where I started covered in blood. I wearily fell to one knee and then everyone clapped. They knew I was the Yellow Flash of Konoha but most of them had not seen me in action. I thought about my team when the leader came over to me. "Are you all right Minato-sama?" He asked me.

"Just Minato," I panted. "I'm fine thank you."

"Do you need anything Minato?" He asked again.

"No, no thank you," I said politely. I then felt a tug calling me to Kakashi. _Shit! They're in trouble! _I thought desperately. "I have to go, my team is in trouble!" I shouted at the leader and I was then gone in a yellow flash. I was afraid of what I would find when I got their. I was there in less than two minutes. I saw Kakashi on a tree branch standing against a tree holding the tri-kunai out against a Rock Nin. Rin was fighting someone else. I saw no sight of Obito. The tri-kunai was calling me over. I pulled out another and was a yellow streak. I killed the man and then killed the person Rin was fighting.

"Minato-sensei! Kakashi-kun!" Rin shouted as Kakashi began to fall. I raced over and caught him before he could hurt himself even more. His right side of his face was covered in blood. I placed him gently on the ground and Rin was by my side.

"What happened?" I asked calmly.

"Obito is dead and he gave Kakashi his eye." Rin said crying.

"His eye?" I asked confused. "Never mind, tell me later. Let's get Kakashi out of here."

We then leapt to the outside of the forest. I found a boulder and placed Kakashi on it. He was paler then usual and that wasn't a good sign. "Will he be alright?"

"His lost a lot of blood already," Rin said doing a diagnosis Jutsu. We were lucky to have a Medical Nin on our team. Rin then set to work on Kakashi. She was beat up herself with lots of cuts on her back. Some deeper then others. She also didn't look great. Once she was done with Kakashi, I patched her up as best I could.

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"Kakashi-kun and Obito were arguing and I told them to stop. They wouldn't listen; I was then captured by the Rock Nins and taken to a base. They came and Obito activated his Sharingan. I escaped with the help of Kakashi-kun and Obito. The ceiling fell on Obito and he gave Kakashi-kun his eye. He said 'Even though we weren't great friends but we can see the future together. He died after saying that." Rin was crying by now.

"What do you mean by 'Obito's eye'?" I asked confused about that.

"Obito's sharingan eye. I have no idea if the eye will work for Kakashi-kun. It might or might not. However, knowing Kakashi-kun, it will." Rin said looking at Kakashi.

"What happened to you in the base?"

"I was taken there and they wanted information. I wouldn't give it to them so they hit me with their swords. Not the sharp part though. Also a girl used Genjustu to get the information out of me. I still refused. They wanted to know things that I didn't know." Rin said shacking at the memory.

It was night by now and Rin needed sleep. "Sleep Rin, I'll watch Kakashi for you." Rin nodded getting off the boulder.

"Thanks," Rin said yawning.

"No problem." I said I looked up at the stars wishing that everything was over. I was deep in thought when Kakashi stirred beside me several ours later. "Hey," I said.

Kakashi looked at me confused. "Where am I?" He asked.

"On a boulder," I answered back.

"Why am I on a boulder and why can I only see out of one eye?" Kakashi asked confused.

I laughed because Kakashi never got confused. "Because Obito gave you his eye. You now have the Uchiha's sharingan eye. You should feel privileged. No one beside you and the Uchiha have the Sharingan."

Kakashi felt his bandaged eye. "Where's Obito?"

"Dead," I said straight out.

"Oh, Okay," Kakashi said.

"What were you two arguing about when Rin was captured?" I asked curious.

"About which way to go. I wanted to go one way and Obito then wanted to go the other. After Rin was captured, Obito wanted to go after Rin; I wanted to continue the mission. Obito went one way I went the other. He said that friends where more important then a bridge. I ignored him and walked away." Kakashi said ashamed.

I shock my head. "Kakashi, you know that following the rules all the time is going to get you killed someday. My sensei told me that those who leave there friends are lower then trash. I guess that you earlier today where lower then trash. I don't want to see that happen to you Kakashi; you could become a great ninja. Keep this day in mind and never make the same mistake again. Do you understand Kakashi?"

"But-" Kakashi was about o say something but I interrupted him.

"Kakashi, do you understand?" I asked more sternly.

"Yes Minato-sensei," Kakashi said monotone.

"Okay, sleep; I'll watch both Rin and you." Kakashi fell asleep before I finished the sentence.

Two days later we returned to he village. Obito's name was engraved on the Memorial Stone and Kakashi changed that day. He was late to everything. Even missions. I found out that he stood at the Memorial Stone looking at Obito's name. Life went on normally until our next mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto closed the diary and set it on his bed. Kakashi had never said what how he got his sharingan eye and now Naruto knew. Naruto got up and left his new house. Naruto walked all the way to Kakashi's house thinking about Minato's diary. Naruto knocked on Kakashi's door and Kakashi answered. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, what's up Naruto?" Kakashi asked opening to door for Naruto. Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I found my father's diary," Naruto said casually.

"I remember that thing. Minato took it **everywhere **with him." Kakashi said laughing.

"I read about the day you obtained your eye." Kakashi then stopped laughing.

"I see," Kakashi said carefully.

"What happened to Rin?" Naruto asked Kakashi curiously.

Kakashi sighed. "She died on a mission. It was just Rin and me. I wasn't able to protect her."

"What do you mean, 'I wasn't able to protect her'?" Naruto asked confused.

"I choose wrong again. I went after someone because I thought Rin could take care of herself. I was wrong. She was Chunin then. She told me something that I didn't know before."

"Which was....?"

"Rin loved me. She was deeply in love with me Obito told me that over and over again but I didn't believe him." Kakashi said ashamed.

"Why did you act the way you did to Obito?" Naruto asked thinking hard.

"Because I thought everyone was lower than me. I didn't think anyone was better than I was. Obito was also a cry baby then." Kakashi said with a little chuckle. "He also said that he had dirt in his eyes but how can you get dirt in your eyes with goggles on!?" Kakashi said loudly.

"Why did you leave Obito like that? Why didn't you go after him?" Naruto asked suddenly mad at his teacher.

"Because I was a different ninja then. I only followed the rules and nothing else. That day I made a horrible mistake. If I would have gone with Obito or not had been arguing with him, Rin would never have been captured. Obito never would have died." Kakashi said.

"But you wouldn't be the person you are today." Naruto said.

"Very true. Naruto, never forget your friends. If one is captured, don't make the same mistake I did. Promise me that." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, "I promise."


	2. Adimitting the truth

Naruto began to think about how Kakashi had been unable to save Rin. How Rin had told Kakashi that she loved him. Naruto began to think about Hinata. One day she was being abused by Neji. He stated that Hinata loved Naruto. Naruto had thought he was joking and shrugged it off because no princess would love a boy like himself. Naruto discovered that he was at the Hyuuga compound. He didn't realize that he was coming here until his feet had carried him here. The door opened without Naruto knowing that he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The Hyuuga asked.

"Is Hinata here?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"No."

"Oh, do you know where she is?" Naruto asked hurt.

"Training," _Not a fellow of many words no are ya? _Naruto thought irritated at him.

"Do you know where she's training?" Naruto said hoping to get more than one word answers.

"I do not know. I am sorry. I am of the Branch family. I do not know where the Main Branches go. I am sorry. Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do." The Hyuuga then shut the door in Naruto's face.

"Okay," Naruto said holing out the last salable. He walked away and went to Hinata's usually training place with her team. Naruto walked right up to the fence and stopped. He didn't have any exprensie in the field of love. Naruto deeply wished that he did. The closet thing he had to love was loving Sasuke like a brother.

"Can we help you?" Kurenia said walking up to Naruto.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could talk to Hinata please," Naruto said as polite as he could.

"Why would you wanna talk to her?" Kiba said walking up to Naruto.

"Because I want to tell her something. Do you have a problem with that dog breath?" Naruto shot back.

"Yeah I do. I don't want you hurting my teammate!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba! Enough!" Kurenia said sternly. Kiba gave Naruto a nasty look and he walked away. "I will allow you to talk with Hinata but only a few moments. Nothing more."

"Thank you," Naruto said as Hinata walked up to him. He noticed how she blushed and how she pressed her index fingers together.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said polity.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Hinata blushed even darker when he said 'chan.' "I was reading earlier today and I realized something talking to a close friend of mine."

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Hinata. "That I love you," He said leaning back. Hinata's face turned a deep red.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata then leapt forward and kissed him even harder startling him. "I've been waiting for this day since I first laid my eyes on you!"

"Maybe we could go out for ice cream? Is that all right with you?" Naruto asked nervous.

"Yes!" They then went off on their first date.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto picked up the diary for the second time that day. He wanted to know what else his father's life had been like. Naruto thought about his date with Hinata. It had been wonderful. They ate ice cream on a bridge and watched the sunset. It had been perfect. They talked the whole time. There wasn't one moment of silence. Naruto smiled happily as he opened the pages to where he left off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everything was uneventful after a month of training after the mission where Obito died. But it soon changed when I was summoned into the Old Man's office. I was confused because they weren't giving missions out and this was the lowest point of the war. Nothing was happening right now. We were in a cold war instead of a fighting war. I sat down and made myself at home.

"Minato, you are a very bright and talented young man." Sarutobi said smiling.

"Okay," I said confused. _Where is this going? _I though confused.

"I have to make a decision about who my successor will be." Sarutobi paused. He looked thoughtful. "It was between two people. You and Orochimaru. Orochimaru would have been a good choice but I choose differently. I have chosen you Minato. I know you will lead this village like it was your son. I am going to intrust you with everything our forefathers have built. I believe in you Minato."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish several times. I finally knew what to say. "Sir, I don't think I can lead this village."

Sarutobi chuckled. Like he **knew **I was going to say that. "I thought you would say as much. Minato, when I first laid my eyes on you. I knew you could be a leader. Jirayia has said several times that you would be a very good leader. Minato, I would be talking to Orochimaru right now if I didn't believe that you could lead this village better than I. Please trust me Minato. I know what I'm doing. You will be the Fourth Hokage." Sarutobi finished.

I was deep in thought after that. I knew where I was and what was going on but I couldn't hear anything. I sat there for some time before I resurfaced from my thoughts. "Sorry, I was deep in thought. When I'm in that state, I can't hear anything. However, I know what it going on around me." I explained to Sarutobi.

"That is fine. I'm quite like that myself. I find myself spacing off when I'm supposed to be doing paperwork." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Hokage-sama, I have made my decision. I will be your my successor." I said plainly. "I'm not sure how well I will be at it though."

"That is fine, I'm just glad that you accepted and I didn't have to turn to Orochimaru." Sarutobi said sighing a sigh of relief. "You may go."

I left and told no one about our meeting the only people that know is Sarutobi and I. Only someone will discover if they read this diary but no one will because I keep it locked up when I sleep. So life went on. No missions, only training. Rin was becoming much better than before. I think Obito's death reminded her of what a ninja life was like. Kakashi kept shut off for a little while but he is now slowly coming out of his shell. He doesn't recite to rules when someone does something wrong anymore. He ignores it. I think what I said to him that night helped him clear his thoughts along with Obito's death. I also worked on a new technique. I was developing a wind based jutsu. I didn't need to use any hand signs which would be a major bonus in battles. I almost had it down by the time Kakashi, Rin, and I were called to Sarutobi's office. Since it was all three of us, I assumed it was a mission assignment.

"I want the three of you to go to Whirlpool. There is a village in need of your assistance Minato. They are not the best of friends with Iwa. I want you to help them anyway possible." Sarutobi said briefly.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," I said leading my team out the door.

"Come back when you are no longer needed." Sarutobi said right before I left the room.

"Yes sir," I said closing the door.

"Get your stuff, pack light but bring as much as you can. I have no idea how long we are going to be there." I said to Rin and Kakashi. They both leapt away and I went to my house to get my things. I brought several hundred tri-kunai that I put in a scroll and clothes and some food. I locked up my house without knowing how long I would be gone.

I arrived at the gate just before Kakashi got there. We moved out and were on our way to Whirlpool. It took us three days to get there. The journey was very uneventful and boring. We could see the village when we slowed down to a walk. Kakashi had been relatively quite. Rin and I were the only ones talking during the whole trip. Kakashi was even when we got there. It looked like the village leader was standing at the gate to greet us. "Hello Ninja from Leaf," He said smiling. He had bright red hair and wore a black and red robe. He had a sword strapped to his side.

"Hello, my name is Minato. This is Kakashi and Rin," I said pointing to Kakashi and Rin in turn.

"Aw, the Yellow Flash," The leader said nodding in approval.

"That's me," I said rubbing the back of my head embarrassed. I hadn't given myself that name; the village gave it to me. I was fine if I didn't have to title. "Do you mind if I ask your name?" I said wondering what the leader's name was.

"Silly me, I forgot my manners!" He said laughing. "I am Uzumaki Akira. I am the leader of my clan and the leader of the village." He said bowing.

"Please to meet you," Rin said bowing back to the leader.

"Now, if you would please come to our compound. We have rooms for each of you. I would like to talk to you Minato alone. Kakashi and Rin can make yourselves at home. I will get my daughter to take you to your rooms." Akira said while we walked to the compound. We were meet by the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long red hair. Unlike her father, she wore a black shirt with black pants. Down the sides had red strips. I couldn't believe at the girl I was looking at. She had bright green eyes that looked like emeralds. Along with her clothes, she wore a sword on her back.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked annoyed with me staring at her.

I shook my head as I heard Kakashi and Rin giggle. I shot them a look. "Akira-sama was going to talk to me about something. That's all," I muttered.

"Kushina, can you take Kakashi and Rin there rooms please?" Akira asked. So Kushina was his daughter. The most beautiful girl I had laid eyes on.

"Yes Father," She said walking to another building.

"Whoa," I muttered.

"You like her don't you?" Akira said looking at my expression on my face. I made my expression blank so he couldn't read anything.

"No sir, she's beautiful, that's all," I said. I immediately shut my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just said that to her father!

"It's all right. All the men look at her like that. She hasn't found the right man yet," Akira sighed. She's eight teen and I'm afraid she will remain single all her life."

"She'll find someone," I said wishing that someone could be me.

"Let's go to my office and discuss what I need you to do," I followed Akira into his office thankful that we weren't talking about Kushina anymore.

"What would you like my team and me to do?" I asked bluntly.

"We had heard word that Iwa was going to attack us in the next few days. When that happens, I was hoping that you could do what you're famous for," Akira said plainly. "I know my clan is a ninja clan but have suffered much causality. Our numbers have reduced by half with the start of the war. There are not many ninja outside our clan but maybe fifty? There are only twenty ninja outside our clan left. My eldest son was killed on night. My brother's son was also killed. My sister will never be a ninja again. I could go on forever about this but I'm not going to." Akira said pained.

I nodded; Konoha had also suffered but not as much as here. "I will help but I need each of your ninja there with me. I will need to them to throw kunai into the air when they attack. Then they stand back. I could kill them by accident."

"Thank you Minato-san! That is what I wanted to hear!" Akira said happy. "Would you mind if you and your team joined us for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, thank you for your hospitality. We would be honored." I said leaving the room. "When is dinner?"

"I will send my daughter to get you," Akira said raising his eyebrows up and down.

I went to my room with the help of Akira. He said that Kakashi's and Rin's were on either side of mine. I told them both to come into my room. "What's up Sensei?" Kakashi said walking in.

"We are going to talk about why we are here," I said to both of them.

"What do they want us to do?" Rin asked.

"They want _me _not you two, to attack the Rock-nins when they get here. It should be within the next couple of days. He wants me to use the Hiraishin to kill all the Rock-nins." I explained to the other two.

"What are we going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Throw the tri-kunai into the air and then stand back," I told him bluntly.

"No! I want to fight! I want to see what I can do!" Kakashi shouted at me.

"Kakashi! You will listen to me! No, you are **not **going to fight. All you are going to do is throw two kunai into the air. That's all. Same with you Rin," I said sternly making sure the point got across.

"Yes Sensei," Rin said. I liked Rin for a number of reasons but one of them was because she never argued with me.

"Rin, you are now a Chunin, I am no longer your teacher. However, we will still be Team 7. Please just call me Minato," I said. She had been promoted a month ago after the bridge mission. "Same with you Kakashi, you are now at rank with me."

"Okay Minato-sensei," Rin said. I figured that I wouldn't get the sensei part of the end of my name but at least I tried.

"We will also be eating dinner with the Uzumaki clan tonight," I said right when someone knocked on my door. "Come in."

Kushina came into my room. She looked the same as before but even more beautiful. "It is time for dinner. Please follow me." I got up off the floor. Kakashi and Rin followed Kushina and me out the door. We followed her in silence. We could hear a low mummer of people talking when we entered the room. There was a low table with plenty of food on it. I sat on the right of Akira and Kakashi and Rin sat next to me.

"I'm pleased that you came!" Akira said happily. He then bellowed for everyone to be quite. "Uzumaki's, this is Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, and Rin. They have come to help us fight the Rock-nins when they attack. Please make them feel welcome while they are here." Everyone clapped and a couple people whistled. Then everyone went to eat. I ate mostly in silence and looking at Kushina as she talked to her father about the Genin who just graduated the Academy. She looked at me when I was looking at her. I was about to put a piece of food into my mouth but I missed. She then giggled and went right back into the conversation with her father.

Once dinner was over, Kakashi, Rin and I went back to our rooms and then slept. We had traveled all day and were tired. In the middle of the night, I heard shouts and people running. When you hear people shouting and running was never a good thing. I grabbed my vest and slipped on my sandals. I had fallen asleep in my blue pants and shirt, which was probably a good thing tonight. I threw my door open to see Rin and Kakashi also coming out of there rooms. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked as we ran down the hall.

"I'm not sure," I answered back. I then ran into someone. I was knocked to the ground and let out an "Oof." I ran into Kushina. She looked calm but alert. "What's going on?"

"The Rock-nins are here! My father wants you and your team on the front lines immediately. He is already out there. Please hurry!" Kushina said standing up. I followed her along with Kakashi and Rin. We were out on the front lines in no time.

"Minato, do you have your kunai?" He asked strangely calm.

"Yeah," I said taking them out of the scroll I had sealed them in. "I want each ninja to have two. When I give the signal I want you to tell them to throw them." I handed them to Akira who then gave them to every ninja out here. He came back and I closed my eyes. I opened them and nodded to Akira. He gave the signal. I could see that the Rock-nins where confused and I smiled. **"Hiraishin!" **I ran in a yellow blur slicing all the Rock-nins. It was over before it started. No one else had to do anything. I had saved everyone.

"Well done Minato-san!" Akira said when I was back where I started. I was covered in blood and slightly out of breath. There were thousands of Rock-nins out there and I killed all of them in matter of minutes.

"Thanks," I slightly panted.

"Do you need anything?" Akira asked me. Why does everyone ask me that after I killed the enemy?

"No I'm fine but thanks," I said as Rin came up to me.

"Are you alright Sensei?" Rin asked as the medical-nin in her took over.

"Yeah, thanks Rin," I said standing straight and squaring my shoulders.

"Nice job Minato-sensei," Kakashi said with a slight smile. I could tell he was smiling because the way his one visible eye moves. That's how I can tell all of his emotions.

"Thanks Kakashi," I said. You never get praise from Kakashi unless you do something extraordinary. He had seen me kill like that before but not this many people.

"Everything is done here. All that's left to do is burn the bodies." Akira said. He then began to bark out orders to everyone else. They immediately began to run out to the dead bodies.

We then went back to our rooms. I walked into mine after I made sure Kakashi and Rin were in their rooms. I turned on my light to find Kushina sitting on my bed. "Yes?" I asked cautious.

"That was very brave of you," She said obviously impressed.

"Thanks, I would do that for any ally of the Leaf Village." I said walking over to my bag that had my non-bloody clothes in it.

"I see that, I'm very impressed Minato-kun," She said. I stopped. She had just called me _Minato-kun_. I haven't even known her for a day and she was already calling me Minato-kun.

"Why did you just call me 'Minato-kun'?" I asked confused.

She gave me a confused look. She was adorable when she was confused. "In you village don't you call the people you like 'kun' or 'chan'?"

"Yeah, you just startled me, that's all." I took off my bloody shirt. She stared at my bare chest. I quickly put on my shirt.

"_I _startled _you_?" She laughed. "I startled the Yellow Flash of Konoha." I then laughed with her not knowing what else to do.

"Kushina-chan, would you like to show me around the village tomorrow?" I asked her. She stopped laughing and looked very happy. It was as if she was in here so I could ask her on a date.

"Are you asking me to go on a date?" She said.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's a date then," She then got up off my bed and stood in front of me.

"That's great," I said smiling very happy right now.

She leaned in and kissed my bloody lips. She startled me once again. "Good night Minato-kun." She said leaving the room with me holding my non-bloody pants in one hand and my bloody shirt in the other. I must have looked like a dork then. I changed my pants and lay down on my bed. I couldn't wait for my adventure with Kushina tomorrow. Maybe I would take her out to lunch or buy ice cream. I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto fell asleep with the diary rising up and down as he slept. Naruto knew nothing about his parents. Maybe this book held all the secrets about his family. All Naruto knew was his mother died during childbirth and his father had died giving his life to save the village. Naruto rolled over and the diary fell open on the floor to where he left off. It was as Minato was there wanting Naruto to read more.


	3. Troubles

Naruto woke up when he heard something banging around downstairs. He walked downstairs cautious. He saw the shadow of someone. He walked into the kitchen and saw Jirayia. "What are you doing here Purvey Sage?" Naruto asked startling Jirayia.

"I was making breakfast thank you very much kid," Jirayia said biting into toast.

"How'd you know that I was here or the house was empty? I didn't know food was here!" Naruto said confused.

"Because I knew your father and I brought the food." Jirayia explained through a mouthful of food.

"Wha- wait. You know my Dad?"

"Yep, I taught him. I was his Genin sensei." Jirayia then began to drink loudly out of a cup of tea.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

"Came by to say hi. Is that too much for you kid?" Jirayia said throwing his cup into the sink. It shattered everywhere and Naruto sighed.

"You never come here to just say _'hi'_. What do you want?" Naruto said picking up the glass.

Jirayia also sighed. "You are too much like your dad. Alright, I came here because I need to give something to you."

"What? Are you going to give me my money back? You took all my money _everywhere _we went. Froggy **still **has nothing in him!" Naruto said pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aww, sorry 'bout that kid. I needed money." Jirayia said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah to pay to see naked ladies," Naruto muttered.

"What was that kid!?" Jirayia demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Naruto said backing up into the wall. "What did you want to give me?"

"Another book of your father's. He always wrote in journals. Even when he was a Genin. He gave me the last one he had ever written in. He didn't trust it with anyone else." Jirayia said handing Naruto a red book.

"I found his one from when Obito was killed. It's amazing. I never knew any of that about my dad." Naruto said leafing threw the new journal.

"Yeah, he wanted to record everything just in case anything happened to him. He wanted you to read it when you found out about who you really are. I could call you finding the first one fate or just pure luck."

Naruto shrugged. "I could get the other one and we could read it together." Naruto said hopeful. Whenever he wanted to do something with Jirayia, he always said he had something else to do.

"Sure," Jirayia said smiling. "If you want to kid. Go get it." Naruto ran upstairs happy and grabbed the journal. He noticed that it was on the floor open to where he left it the night before.

"Alright, I can read it aloud," Naruto said to Jirayia who was leaning back in the dusty couch.

"Alright, I'll let you do all the reading." Jirayia said smiling.

"_I was looking forward to my day with Kushina in the village. I...." _

XXXXXXXXXX

I was looking forward to my day with Kushina in the village. I wanted to impress her. I had told Kakashi and Rin to train with some of the young Uzumaki's who were learning how to use that katana. They nodded but I wasn't quite sure if they were happy with that. I was leaning against the gate of the compound when Kushina walked up behind me. "Ready Minato-kun?" She asked happy.

"Only if you are Kushina-chan," I said as she stood next to me. We walked to the town square. For a village that was in the middle of a war, there was a lot going on. The citizens set up stalls with various items in them.

"It's market day," Kushina explained to me.

"Aw, would you like to get ice cream?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, I want mint chocolate chip though," Kushina said taking my hand and leading me to the ice cream shop.

"Alright," I said laughing. We ordered out ice cream. I got cookies and cream while Kushina got mint chocolate chip. We went to the park eating our ice cream. It was amazingly peaceful there. A couple of kids where throwing a ball and some ninja's were practicing in an open field.

"The ninja who aren't of a clan come here to train or they go to the beach. Since I'm of a clan, I train at the compound dojo or in the courtyard." Kushina explained. I nodded in silence. "Come here, I want to take you to a special place." Kushina said grabbing my hand again. She dragged me into the woods. We stopped right underneath a big willow tree. "This is my favorite place to come alone. I love sitting under here and thinking. I've spent hours here before." Kushina said patting the ground next to her.

"This place is beautiful," I said looking around.

"Minato-kun, do you love me?" Kushina asked all of a sudden. I stared at her. Do I love her? YES! I loved her deeply! She was kind and sweet and beautiful! "Minato-kun?" Kushina said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about you," I admitted.

"Well do you? I know I love you. I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you." Kushina admitted to me.

I swallowed. This could go south very fast. "Kushina-chan, I loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you." Kushina then leaned her head against my shoulder. I gently placed my arm around her and stroked her hair.

"Minato-kun, what's going to happen once you have to return to your village? Are we ever going to see each other again?" Kushina said frowning.

"I'm not sure. But Kushina, I've known you for less then a day." I admitted to her.

"I know but I _know _that I love you Minato-kun...I've never felt like this with any other guy I've dated before." Kushina admitted.

I was the same way with her. On all the dates I went on, I didn't like any of the girls. I felt different about Kushina. "I feel the same way Kushina-chan."

She leaned up and kissed me. It wasn't like last nights kiss, it was a passionate kiss. Plus I was bloody holding my bloody shirt and clean pants in the other hand. I kissed her back. We sat like that for a couple of minutes. I slowly broke apart from her. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when I heard someone shout. Now what? Can't a man get a moment of peace and quite? I thought bitterly. I looked up and then over at Kushina. She was asleep in my arm. The person shouting was shouting my name. I gently placed Kushina down and walked out from where I had been sitting. I then recognized the voice. It was Rin. I came out of the woods and grabbed her. "Rin? What is it?" I asked calmly. She looked panicked.

"Kakashi! We were training outside the village wall," Rin said but I intruptted her.

"Why!? I told you to stay in the compound!!" I was angry that they had disobeyed me. I was their leader on this mission.

"We needed more room. Kakashi and I were sparring in the compound but the little kids kept getting in the way." Rin admitted lowering her head.

"Never mind. Where's Kakashi?" I said setting Rin straight.

"Minato-kun? What's wrong?" Kushina said coming out from the woods where I had been.

Rin looked from Kushina to me. "What were you doing in there!?" Rin asked alarmed.

"Nothing! Where's Kakashi?!" I almost shouted at Rin. She wasn't answering my questions and it was irritating me.

"The Rock-nins have him! They snuck up on us! They attacked Kakashi and me. They knocked Kakashi out and took him. They said it was a way to get the Yellow Flash to them. Minato-sensei, we need to save him!" Rin shouted at me.

I swore under my breath. "I know! Okay, we are first going back to the compound so I can get my gear and for Kushina to get hers also." We ran all the way back to the compound making some of the citizens angry at us. I ran into my room grabbing my kunai and scrolls. I put them in my vest and then met Rin outside her room. Rin came out with more gear and then Kushina came running to us.

"I told my father and he is going to send his brother and his good friend with us. His brother's name is Akio. His friends name is Kimi. She is in the clan but related by the third cousin twice removed. Kimi is a fifth level blade master and will be very useful. Along with Akio. I'm also a fifth level blade master. Everyone here is by the age of thirteen. Alright Rin, take us to where Kakashi had first been captured."

"Follow me," Rin said running through the compound and then to the outside wall. We stopped about half a mile from the wall. They were on the edge of the forest. There was blood on the ground.

"Whose blood?" Kimi asked as she caught up with us. Kimi had long red hair and looked nothing like Kushina or Akira. She wore black clothes with red strips down the side just like Kushina. Akio then followed behind Kimi. He looked like an older version of his brother. Akio had on the same clothes as Kimi and Kushina.

"Kakashi's and then some of it is also the Rock-nins. There were two of them. I hurt the one by cutting his arm almost off." Rin explained pointing to the trail of blood.

I looked at the trail. "That will lead is to Kakashi." I said bluntly. I think everyone here knew that but I just wanted to make sure.

"Let's follow it then," Akio said with a raspy voice.

We all agreed. We followed that trail through the woods for a good part of the day. It was night by the time the trail ended. It ended in front of a forte. "I thought I killed all the Rock-nins." I whispered to no one in particular. Rin shot me a look. I knew what she was thinking; their were more Rock-nins then the ones I killed last night. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Find Kakashi and then get the hell outta there," Kimi said plainly.

I nodded my head. "Once we find Kakashi, I will go in there and kill everyone else. Is that fine?" I whispered to everyone. They all nodded at me. "When we are in there, I want everyone to hide as many of these as you can." I gave each of them twenty tri-kunai. They nodded back. Kimi and Akio had never seen my work up close but Rin has.

"Does anyone know earth justus?" Kushina whispered. Rin shook her head, along with myself, Akio and Kimi. "Alright, then how are we going to get in there?" Kushina said pointing her thumb back at the forte.

Four guards then walked by. "I have an idea. I want Kushina, Akio, Kimi, and me to take out the guards. Rin, since you where with Kakashi, we will pretend that we captured you. We will take you to the leader. Once there, we will ask to put you with Kakashi. Then we will get Kakashi and you out of there. Then I will kill everyone in there." I explained to everyone. Rin didn't look very happy but it was for Kakashi. Rin nodded and then we went after the four guards. They went down easily. We each got dressed. In earth tone clothes. Luckily, there were cover-ups for our heads with them; the cover-ups hid our hair and headbands. I went back to Rin and tied her hands behind her back. I also gagged her so she couldn't talk. I apologized and we then went into the forte. It was complex but easy to get through. We figured the leader would be on the top floor. We were right. We took Rin to the leader.

"Sir, I found the girl that was with the boy," I said as we walked into the room. The leader looked at me. He was tall and wore earth tone ninja clothes like everyone else. He had a scar that went from his hairline down beneath his clothes.

"Good," He said smiling. "I want to ask her some questions. Then you can put her with the boy."

"Yes sir," I said handing her over. Rin looked scared. She knew this was part of saving Kakashi but it still scared her. She had already been captured and tortured once before and didn't want to go thru it again.

"I will call you when you can take her," The leader said sitting Rin down in a chair. I didn't want to leave her but I had to if I wanted to keep up the role. I motioned for Akio, Kimi, and Kushina to follow me out. They followed me and we stopped halfway down the stairs. We could hear muffled cries and smacking. This pained me. I was letting this guy do this to my student/teammate.

"Minato! Why did you let him take her?!" Kushina whispered hitting my arm.

"I didn't want to blow our cover! He would have gotten suspicious if wouldn't have let him take Rin!" I whispered angry with myself. Everyone was quite after that. We waited as the muffled cries, smacking, and screams continued. About ten minutes later, some person came and got us. We went back in and I saw Rin crying and bleeding. I immediately picked her up roughly and took her away. The leader cleared his throat and looked back at him.

"Take her to the cells in the basement. Last cell. The boy is in that one too."

"Yessir," I then left him hoping that next time I saw him; I would be killing everyone in the forte.

We walked to the basement. I whispered to Rin how sorry I was. I never wanted this to happen to her. Towards then end, I carried Rin. She was slipping in and out of consiness. We were in the basement. Kushina and Kimi watched the doorway while I walked to the end of the hallway with Akio. I realized something very important. None of us had keys! I looked at Akio. "Do you have keys?"

"No but I can try and cut through it." He took out his katana and sliced the doors lock. I nodded happy and walked into the cell with Rin in my arms. I saw Kakashi now standing up defensively. He noticed Rin in my arms.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"Relax, Kakashi, it's me," I said pulling of my cover-up. He then smiled. I put the cap back on and looked at Kakashi. He looked in much better shape the Rin. He had some cuts and I saw a large once down his left side. It had stopped bleeding but it was large. I set Rin down and took out two scrolls. I opened one of them and wrote down the formula. "Stand right here," I said pointing to the center.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked standing in the center.

"Sealing you in the scroll so we can escape," I said. **"Seal." **Kakashi was then sealed in the scroll. I rolled that one up and put it in my right breast pocket. I unrolled the second one and wrote the formula. I placed Rin in the center. **"Seal." **Rin was sealed inside of the scroll. I rolled that one up and put inside my left breast pocket. I was carrying my two students/teammates in my vest. I ran out and then poked Kushina and Kimi on the shoulder. They looked back and we walked out of the forte with no trouble. Once we were in the bushes. I ran threw the hand signs. **"Hiraishin."** I was gone and running in the forte. I killed everyone and I enjoyed killing the leader. When he fell, he had a shocked look on his face. I ran back to where Kimi, Akio, and Kushina where standing. I had no blood on my clothes this time. I took out the two scrolls and let Kakashi and Rin out. Rin was still unconsiness. I picked her up and we ran back to the village. Once back at the compound, Kushina went to get a medical-nin and Akio went to get his brother. I laid Rin on her bed. She woke up and looked at me. She gave me an evil look. I felt horrible about what I had to do to her. "I'm so sorry Rin. I had no choice. It was either do that or let them know that we were imposters." Rin still gave me an evil look but looked at Kakashi.

"Sorry Rin. All this is my fault." Kakashi said looking down at his teammate.

"Yeah," Rin croaked.

"What happened?" I asked Rin.

"He was asking questions about why we where here and questions about Konoha. I didn't know any of the answers when he was asking about Konoha. I told him I didn't know but he didn't believe me. He took the smooth part of a sword and hit me with when ever I wouldn't answer a question. It was worse then the bridge mission." Rin said shivering. "At one point he threw me on the floor and took a kunai and started to cut my arm for every question I didn't answer or if I said 'I don't know'. He also made some sort of earth pole thing and hit me like a piñata. That hurt like hell. It was the most painful thing I've every felt." By then Kushina was back with a medical-nin and Akio was back with his brother.

The medic went over to Rin and started working on her. I stood up and faced Akira. "I'm so sorry about all of this." Akira said bowing. I nodded and he continued. "I never thought this would have happened. Once Rin had healed, you may leave. I understand that you killed everyone in the base. Thank you. Since you have killed them, we will no longer need your assistance." Akira explained. I looked at Kushina. She gave me a sad look. Akira noticed but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Akira-sama. I think it will be a while before we leave though. Rin was beaten up pretty bad and Kakashi has some injuries also." I said to Akira.

The medic stood up and looked at me. "Her left arm is broken along with four ribs. The cuts on her arm are not that bad. They will heal in no time. Her ribs will take a while. In two weeks she should be up and walking. Her arm will take four weeks to heal. Her ribs will take an additional two weeks. You may leave after two weeks but travel slowly. She needs to build her endurance back up after being in bed for two weeks." The medic explained. She then told Kakashi to sit down and she started to look him over.

I looked at Rin. She said two words that I was thinking. "This sucks."

I laughed. "I'm sorry Rin but we got both you and Kakashi back. We can go back home in two weeks though." I said trying to make her happy.

"It's after midnight," Akira said. "Let's all get some sleep."

Akio, Kimi, and Akira left the room and I stayed to see what was wrong with Kakashi. Kushina stayed with me and we held hands. Rin was asleep but Kakashi noticed. He raised his one visible eyebrow but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, the medic turned and looked at me.

"He is better then her. He has a large cut down his side that was starting to be infected. I healed the infection but bandaged the rest of it up. He has on broken bone. He broke his left index finger all it requires is a simple splint. He has several other cuts and bruises but those are all minor. All and all, he is almost healed." The medic looked at the sleeping Rin. "I will check on her every other day. If anything turns south, please don't hesitate to get me. Good night." The medic left the room and it was the four of us left in the room.

"Holding hands? What did I miss?" Kakashi said with his eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, we went to the village and now we are a couple," Kushina said happily. "I'm sorry about your finger and side Kakashi. I'm sorry that any of this happened."

Kakashi nodded in thanks. "I'm going to bed. Kakashi, you too." I said leaving the room. I turned off Rin's light before looking at her battered body.

Kushina stopped me in front of my door. "Good night Minato-kun." Kushina stood on her toes to kiss me.

"Good night," I said going into my room.

The next two weeks went by with nothing happening. In the beginning, Rin had been in a lot of pain. After the first week, she still had pain but not as much as the first. Kushina and I spent all our spare time together. When I wasn't with her, I was with either Rin or Kakashi. Kakashi and I trained with the younger Uzumakis. Kushina and Rin had become great friends. They talked all the time. If Kakashi or I wasn't with Rin, it was always Kushina. Akira even came in a few times and talked with Rin. She didn't like lying in bed but it was for the best. After two weeks, we left. The last night there, Kushina slept with me. We talked all night and got barley any sleep. We kissed passionately right before I left in front of her father, Kakashi, Rin, Kimi, and Akio. Kakashi rolled his eye and Rin sighed happy. It was going to be a long journey home but we made it home under a week. Rin pushed herself harder then she should have. At night, she was so worn out, that she couldn't keep watch. Therefore, Kakashi and I took turns taking watch. We made it home and I told Sarutobi everything that happened. He nodded and told Rin to go the hospital. Rin sighed frustrated but went. She went and was told the same thing but it would take her ribs longer to heal. We were all back home safe and happy.

XXXXXXXXX

"_We were all back home safe and happy." _Jirayia read the last part allowed. "I remember Minato telling me about this. I remember how he felt about Rin being tortured then. He felt worse then the bridge mission."

Naruto nodded. Kakashi had never told him this but then again, Kakashi didn't tell him anything about his past. "I can't believe I found this." Naruto muttered. "It has secrets that I would have never known if it wasn't for this journal."

"Minato wanted you to find it kid," Jirayia explained. "He handed me the last part of his journal because he wanted me to give it to you once you had found that journal. I'm not sure what he did with the ones from before the bridge mission." Jirayia admitted.

Naruto sighed. "So it looks like I won't know everything about my father's past."

"You still have me," Jirayia said.

"I was the only person Minato trusted after his parent's death. He was still in the Academy then. You look a lot like him when you where in the Academy and even now. If you two stood next to each other, I couldn't tell you two apart." Jirayia said laughing.

"What happened to his parents?" Naruto asked. "So he grew up like me?"

"They died on a mission. He was any only child," Jirayia said. He looked at the clock. "I have to go. I'll see you later kid." Jirayia then left as fast as he came. Naruto looked at the brown book on the table. He desperately wanted to read more but he wanted to see Hinata too. He wouldn't tell Hinata about the book but he wanted to see her.


	4. Surpises one every page

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked looking out onto the river that ran through the village. They were eating ice cream for dessert. Naruto had cookies and cream on a cone while Hinata had mint chocolate chip. Naruto thought it was weird how they had gotten the same flavor as his mom and dad on their first date.

"Hmm?" Hinata asked licking her ice cream that was dripping off the cone.

"I didn't know you liked mint chocolate chip," Naruto said. It sounded weird but Naruto didn't care.

"Yep, it's my favorite flavor. Why?" Hinata asked licking her ice cream.

"Oh, I was just wondering," Naruto said watching the sun starting to set. He then thought of the perfect place to watch the sunset. "I know the prefect place to watch the sunset."

"Where's that?" Hinata said eating the last of her ice cream cone.

"On the Hokage Monument. It's beautiful to watch. I use to go up there and think before I was a ninja. Do you want to go?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Sure. But isn't the sun almost down?" Hinata asked looking at all the pretty colors in the sky.

"Yeah, but we can run," Naruto said taking Hinata's hand. They ran all the way up the mountain and to the top of the Fourth Hokage's head. "This is the best view."

Naruto sat down and Hinata followed him. Hinata leaned her head against Narutos. "It's beautiful Naruto-kun!" Hinata sighed.

"I know and so are you," Naruto said. The last part slipped out. He didn't mean to say that.

Hinata looked into Naruto's icy blue eyes. "Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata then leaned up to kiss him. They didn't want to watch the sunset anymore. They kissed as it started to rain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had taken a shower and put on dry clothes. He had taken up his father's brown journal. At the rate he was reading it, Naruto would be finished with it soon. Naruto lay down on his new bed and opened the book thinking about his kiss with Hinata. Maybe they were destined to be together. Maybe, they were like his mother and father. However, he didn't want his mother and father and both die. Naruto stopped thinking and began to read.

XXXXXXXXXX

So much has happened since our mission in Whirlpool. Everything has changed. Some for the better and some for the worse. The first thing that changed it Orochimaru. He had left he village because he wasn't picked to be Hokage. Maybe Sarutobi was right about choosing me to be Hokage. Orochimaru would have ruined this village. His student Anko had taken the blame for Orochimaru leaving. I felt bad for her but at the same time I didn't. She was a student of Orochimaru and he had done some things that weren't good. I hoped that she wouldn't follow in the same footsteps.

A good thing that happened: the war is almost over. Iwa had been destroyed thanks to my help. I have no idea what they would have done if I wasn't here or if I didn't know the Hiraishin. Killing those tens of thousands of people in one day had ended me in the hospital. It was this first time it had happened. The only reason was chakra depletion. I've had chakra depletion before but not as bad as this. I had very little chakra left and a couple of times when I was in the hospital I almost died. Luckily, I hadn't because of Tsunade. If she hadn't been there, I would have been dead.

With something good comes something bad. I desperately wanted to go back to Whirlpool to see Kushina again but since the war was almost over, they didn't need me. I've asked Sarutobi several times for any mission back to Whirlpool. I didn't care how silly or stupid it was, I just wanted to go back. I couldn't leave that my village because in a week I will be announced as the next Hokage. Everyone in the village already loved me because I killed all the people in Iwa. They didn't know what that did to me. I hadn't been the same since. I think killing all the innocent people really affected me. I've killed some innocent people before but nothing like that. I wanted to take back killing all the children and elderly. I wouldn't come out of my house for a couple of days after I was released from the Hospital.

It was two months after killing everyone in Iwa that changed my life forever.

I was watching Kakashi spar Rin. Rin was getting so much better. Having four broken ribs and her arm broken had really set her back. She was improving a lot. It looked like Rin was going to win but then Kakashi won. I clapped while I jumped off the pole I had been sitting on. "Very good Rin. You've improved domestically since you've been in the hospital."

"Thank you Sensei," Rin said smiling.

"Kakashi very good. That was excellent both of you." I said. "Now, Rin I want to spar with you."

"What?" Rin asked confused. I've never sparred with them before and now that I threw that at Rin, it shocked her.

"I want to spar with you. I think you are ready and you too Kakashi. I want to spar you first Rin, then I'll spar with Kakashi."

"Alright," Rin said dropping down into her fighting stance. I also dropped down into mine. Kakashi muttered begin and I ran at Rin with two kunai in each hand. She jumped back a couple of times but I was setting her up. She then got brave and threw some punches at me. I smiled and threw a single kunai into the trees. There was an ANBU sitting in the tree. He jumped out.

"Looks like this is over Rin. Good job though," I said smiling at Rin. "What is it?" I asked the ANBU.

"Lord Hokage would like to talk to you."

"Okay," I said. I turned to Kakashi and Rin. "Kakashi, next time we train, I'll spar with you first. You guys can go. Same time tomorrow." They both left and I turned back to the ANBU who was gone. I walked all the way to the tower and opened to Sarutobi's door without knocking. I walked right in there and stopped dead.

"Hello, Minato-kun," Kushina said with a smile. I opened and closed my mouth. "Cat got your tongue?" Kushina said laughing.

"Kushina-chan what are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"I got permission from my father to come and live here. Now I have permission to be a Konoha Ninja." Kushina said smiling.

"Seriously?" I asked overwhelmed.

"Yes and that means I'm here forever." Kushina said smiling brightly.

"Is this what you wanted Hokage-sama?" I asked Sarutobi.

"This and to make living arrangements. It seems that all the apartments are full. I need a house for Kushina." Sarutobi said smiling.

"She can live with me," I said. "I have so many rooms in my house. More than I need for living by myself."

"Oh goody," Kushina said smiling.

"Did you just say 'oh goody'?" I said looking at Kushina with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes I did."

"So she will live with you and here is your headband Kushina. You will act like a Leaf Ninja and treat other's the same. You are a Jonin." The Hokage explained.

"Alright, thank you very much Hokage-sama." Kushina said bowing.

Sarutobi nodded and smiled. "It isn't a problem Kushina. Now go home and get settled. You will train with Minato when ever he trains with his team." We thanked him once more and walked all the way home holding hands. I've been waiting to see her again to ask her a very important question. I was going to be Hokage in a week and I needed to know if she truly loved me. She was all settled in and I took her to dinner. Dinner was amazing and while we where walking along the river, I stopped her on the bridge in the middle of a sunset. "Kushina-chan, I've thought about you everyday since I first set my eyes on you." I said with my hand on the ring I was going to give her.

Kushina searched my face trying to think of where I was going with this. "I have to Minato-kun."

I dropped to one knee and took out the ring. "Kushina-chan. I love you dearly and I want you to be at my side every moment of my life. Will you marry me?"

Tears swelled up in Kushina's eyes. "Yes, Minato-kun, I love you." I slipped the ring onto her finger and she knelt down on the ground in front of me. I kissed me and her breath smelled like mint chocolate ship ice cream. I knew people where walking by us and I could fell them starring at me. I didn't mind. I didn't care if some of the girls were upset. All I cared about was Kushina now. I pulled away and placed my forehead on hers.

"I love you Kushina-chan," I sighed.

"I love you to Minato-kun," Kushina muttered happily.

We walked home and went to my room. I locked the door just in case it was one of those nights Kakashi came over. We had the best night of our lives in my bed. I loved her deeply and she loved me deeply. This day had changed my life forever. The next couple of weeks will change my life forever, one event after another. The reason I'm writing this down is because sometimes it helps me think and others because I just need to get everything off my chest.

In the morning, I woke up to stare at Kushina fast asleep. I think I could get use to seeing her like this every morning. Kushina opened her eyes and gently kissed my cheek. "Morning Cookie."

"Cookie?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you get Cookies and Cream ice cream every time we get ice cream." Kushina explained.

"Then good morning Mint." I chuckled. Kushina smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Kushina smiled.

"If you don't mind," I said hoping that she would.

"Oh I don't mind." Kushina then climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed.

That week was amazing. We had fun every night. We tried to spend every moment together. Rin was happy that Kushina had com here to live here.

Exactly a week later, I was Hokage. I was standing far enough back so the villagers couldn't see me. I walked forward and everyone cheered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked down at the last sentence _I walked forward and everyone cheered. _It ended after that. There were more mysteries to his father's past then that. Naruto threw himself back angrily. He wanted to know what happened. Naruto was about to throw a pillow at the wall when he remembered Jirayia had given him another book. Naruto ran down stairs and found the book. Naruto opened the book right to where the last one ended.

XXXXXXXXXX

I raised my hands above my head and the villagers went crazy. They went even crazier then when Sarutobi had become Hokage. I turned around to the Clan heads and some close friends.

"Hokage-sama," Inoichi said bowing.

"Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama."

Kushina smiled and bowed to me saying, "Hokage-sama."

Jirayia looked at me with a large smile on his face. He bowed saying, "Hokage-sama."

Everyone had bowed to me and were stilling bowing. "You may raise Clan Heads." I said smiling at them. "I am your Hokage."

They all rose and I turned back to the villagers and other ninja down there saying, "I am the Fourth Hokage!" The villagers went crazier then before. I smiled down at them. I had to be a good leader to them and the village.

Being Hokage was amazing but the paper work was the down side. There was so much paper work to do. One day, about a month after I became Hokage, Kushina came into my room with a smile n her face. "Hey Cookie."

"Hey Mint," I said leaving the paper work for later.

"I just learned something amazing from Tsunade," Kushina said beaming at me.

I was a little scared knowing Tsunade, "What's that Mint?"

"I'm having twins. One boy and one girl. I'm due in October." Kushina said the happiest I've ever seen her.

"What?!" I shouted. I was going to be a father. I couldn't believe her. "Twins?"

"Yes, twins," Kushina said happy.

I stood up and walked over to her. I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy right now. I don't know what to say," I admitted to Kushina.

"I was like that too." Kushina said leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Why did you go to Tsunade?"

"I felt sick this morning and so I went to Tsunade. She gave me the news and it took me until now to come and tell you."

"I'm happy for us and our little girl and boy," I said thinking about the family I was going to have.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto set down the journal. He couldn't believe what he just read. He had a twin sister! Where was she!? Does that mean that his mother was still alive? Naruto couldn't believe this. He ran all the way to Tsunade's office and banged opened the door.

"Naruto?! What did you do!?" Tsunade yelled at Naruto.

"I have a twin sister," I blurted out.

"What?" Tsunade gave me a confused look.

"You told my mom that I have a twin sister. You told her that she was having twins. One girl and one boy. I was the one boy. And my sister was the one girl. Where is she?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, relax. Where did you find this out?"

"My father's journal. I was reading them and I just read when he found out he was having twins. Where is my sister?" Naruto demanded again.

"Naruto, I will tell you but I want you to finish your father's journal. I want you to read what happened the night the Kyuubi attacked. Go home and read." Tsunade told Naruto.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "You know where my sister is don't you?"

"Go home and read. I think in the journal is the Kyuubi attack and you and your sisters birth. After Minato became Hokage, he didn't have time to write in his journal all the time. Go home and read it!" Tsunade ordered Naruto again.

Naruto left the office and said some dirty things about Tsunade.


	5. They are all together

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I know I'm enjoying writing it! I don't know what happens until it's on the screen. Well...not entirely true...I had some rough I idea about what was going to happen.

Naruto's POV is going to be in first person. I enjoy writing in first person. So, nothing will confuse you...Naruto's POV is in first person! Anyway, enjoy because I know I have ^ ^

XXXXXXXXXX

This is my last entrée ever. Naruto, if you ever read this, I love you. Always remember that. I love you and your sister. What is going to happen today is not my fault. I don't want to die without seeing your sister but I have to. Naruto, take care of your little sister. You were born first and that's why you are going to be the Kyuubi's container. I'm sorry that I have to do this to you. I don't want to but I have to. Naruto, I must go now.

Remember I love you. And so does your mother. Good-bye my son. I love you.

XXXXXXXXXX

I dropped the book. I couldn't believe that the last entrée was right before my dad died! My mom and twin sister was still alive! This was way too much to take in. I got off the bed and knocked the journal to the floor. When the journal fell, a piece of paper fell out. I bent down and picked it up confused. I opened the paper that was folded four times. I opened it to see a letter addressed to me.

Naruto-kun,

This is your mother. I want to say I love. I've left you in very good hands and I want you to remember that I love you. So does your sister. Your father choose you because you were born first. Never think that he did this because he hated you. That is not true. He loves you deeply.

Now, I think you are wondering how you are reading this if I'm dead.

I'm not. That was a story to protect you. Your twin sister is alive. We are alive and well. I will not tell you my location just in case it isn't you reading this. Go ask Tsunade or Jirayia they both know where I am and your sister is.

I want you to come here whenever you are ready. Even if you are in your fifties. I want to see you. Naruto-kun, I love you.

Love,

Kushina, you're 1 and only mother

I dropped the letter. My mother was alive! So was my sister! This was too much to take in. I sat on my parent's bed and buried my face in my hands. I cried for the first time in years. I don't remember the last time I cried. I got it together some minutes later and went to the jewelry box on the dresser. I opened it and saw several expensive jewelry. I picked out one ring that was very pretty. It was a big purple diamond in the middle and it had two pearl white diamonds on either side of it. I put it in my pocket thinking of the one person in my life that I loved deeply.

Since it was almost midnight, I went to the side of they Hyuuga compound and started to throw rocks at Hinata's window. However, I didn't throw them hard enough to break the window. Eventually, the window opened and Hinata's head popped out. "What?" She whispered.

"Come down here," I said looking up at the most beautiful girl in my life. Hinata then nodded and was next to me in less then a minute. "Come with me." I said taking her hand. She followed without a protest. I took her to the bridge and stopped in the middle. I knelt down with one knee and looked into Hinata's pupil less lavender eyes. I loved her eyes. I took her hand while taking a deep breath. "Hinata-chan, I love you. It took me a while to realize that but now I do. I see that you've loved me for all your life. Hinata-chan, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Hinata-chan, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?" I asked. I sucked in my breath when I saw Hinata's surprised look on her face.

"Yes! Oh, Naruto-kun! I love you too!" I stood up and she kissed me. I hadn't even put the ring on her finger before she kissed me. I slowly hugged her. I smelled her breath. Mint chocolate chip. Her favorite ice cream. She sighed and I pulled away.

"Hinata-chan, I haven't put the ring on yet." I chuckled. I pulled out the ring and placed it on her left index finger. Hinata looked at the ring and gasped.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, it's beautiful!"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Thanks I picked it just for you because it reminds me of you." I admitted. "Hinata-chan, come home with me."

Hinata looked up, "Naruto-kun, what will my Father say when I'm not home?"

"Hinata-chan, you're twenty years old. You have been an adult for ten years now. You are legally allowed to marry. I think you are allowed not to be home for a night." I said trying to convince her.

"But..."

"Hinata-chan, it's alright. I'll stand up for you. I don't care what your father does to you. I want you in my arms when I sleep tonight." I said gathering her up in a hug. I kissed her forehead and then rested my head on top of hers.

Hinata sighed. "I want to sleep with you in my arms too."

"Let's go home," I said taking her hand.

That night was amazing. It was the best night I've had in months, actually years. Hinata and I loved each other deeply that night. We fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up looking into Hinatas peacefully sleeping face. I loved the look on her face when she slept. I wanted to see her face like this every morning. I moved a little and then Hinata stirred next to me. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Naruto-kun," She whispered.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan," I whispered back. "How was your night?"

"Amazing. The best night I've had in years. I would love to have that night again." Hinata said sighing.

"I agree." I murmured. I looked over at the closet. I remembered why I had proposed to Hinata and why I had been so upset right before I got to Hinata's window.

Hinata sensed the difference in my mood. "Naruto-kun? What is it?"

"Nothing. Hinata-chan, I'm sorry but I really have to go talk to Tsunade." I said getting out of bed. I put my black pants on but not my shirt. I looked around for my black shirt and saw Hinata wearing it. I had put it on her last night when she was cold. I went over to my dads' dresser drawer and pulled out a blue shirt. It had rings on it about halfway up the forearms and then on the biceps. I put on the shirt and pulled out a pair of pants to match the shirt. I changed the pants and then opened another drawer. I found some coat thing. It had writing on the back of it. I put on my vest first and then the coat. I looked at myself in the mirror. "No wonder people think I look like the Fourth." I muttered.

"Naruto-kun, what is this?" Hinata said picking up my dads' journal. I forgot that I had left is on the floor last night!

"It's nothing Hinata-chan," I said going over to take it back. She opened up to a page before I could take it from her.

"_We were meet by the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long red hair. Unlike her father, she wore a black shirt with black pants. Down the sides had red strips. I couldn't believe at the girl I was looking at. She had bright green eyes that looked like emeralds." _Hinata looked up at me confused. "Naruto-kun, what is this?"

I sighed. She was going to have to read it. "Hinata-chan. Just read it. I really need to go to Tsunade and take to her about that actually. Just sit down and read it. I will be back later." I left the room after kissing Hinata and saying good-bye.

People looked at me weird. Some people started to cry when they saw me. I didn't understand at first but then I realized it was because I looked like my father. They all thought my father had returned from the dead. I walked right into Tsunade's office. Jiraiya was even there. That was good because then I didn't have to go track him down. Jiraiya and Tsunade both shook there heads.

"For a moment there I thought you were Minato kid," Jiraiya said.

"I got a lot of stares from people when I walked here. I made some people cry." I said looking from Jiraiya to Tsunade.

"I couldn't imagine why," Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Baa-chan, where are they?" I asked.

"NARUTO! How many times have I asked you not to call me Baa-chan!!??" Tsunade yelled.

I ignored here. "Where are they Ero-Sennin?!"

"Where are who?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"My mom and sister! I know about them," I said getting mad. They were either playing with me or ignoring me.

"Where...Oh, Tsunade, you take care of this," Jiraiya was about to hop out the window when Tsunade grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh no your not! Kushina wanted us both to tell him!" Tsunade said. Jiraiya mumbled some curses at Tsunade put she ignored him.

"Where are my mom and sister?" I asked again. I was getting angrier and more irritated.

"They are in Whirlpool," Tsunade said holding onto Jiraiya's collar.

"Whirlpool...? Of course, she would go there! No one would think they were there!" I said hitting myself in the head with the palm of my hand. "Can I go to Whirlpool?"

"No."

I stood there staring at Tsunade shocked. "What?! Why not!?" I yelled.

"Because, we don't want other people to know that your mother and sister is alive. The Akatsuki to target them and then they would have there final host. You are not going." Tsunade said sternly.

"Fine, then I'll just leave!" I shouted.

"No because I can declare you a missing nin which would be even worse. Unless you want to end up like Sasuke, then go ahead and leave. You will be killed just like Sasuke." Tsunade said. Bring up Sasuke was risky but it had to work.

I stared at Tsunade. I wanted so badly to throw her through the window right now. I could feel the Kyuubi slowly taking over. "I. Want. To. See. My. Mom. And. Sister." I roared. The Kyuubi was almost taking over but I suppressed it. I didn't want the Kyuubi to take over know.

"Tsunade let the kid see his mom and sister." Jiraiya said. I was shocked. Jiraiya was standing up for me. That's never happened to me before.

"No," Tsunade said looking at Jiraiya. "Maybe I should have let you just leave."

"How would you feel if Dan or your little brother was still alive after you thought them to be dead? You would want to go see them, let the kid see his mom and sister."

Tsunade sighed. "Fine but you're going with him Jiraiya. Do nothing perverted to Kushina or I will skin you alive. Do you understand me?" Tsunade said looking at Jiraiya. We could both feel the killer intent leaking off her.

"Can I bring someone please?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"I'm leaving in forty-five minutes with or without you Ero-Sennin." I said jumping through t window and running across the rooftops.

I jumped into my parents' room from the window scaring Hinata. "Hinata-chan, we have a mission."

"What mission Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked getting dressed.

"To see my mom and sister," I said beaming at her.

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

"How far are you?" I asked pointing to the journal on the bed.

"I'm at the part when Kushina is going to live here." Hinata said putting her shirt on.

"Read and you will find out. We are leaving in twenty minutes." I said unsealing the closet. I pulled out several tri-kunai just in case my mom didn't believe that I was her son. I also pulled out the sword from the closet. It took it out of its sheath. It was a standard Kanata. I had learned the basics of sword work from when I was on a training mission with Jiraiya. He had taken me to Water to learn from some red head sword master. "Duh!" I said slapping myself on my head for the second time in an hour.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She had a bag ion her back and she was waiting for me.

"I learned how to use a sword from an Uzumaki when I was in Water with Jiraiya! Maybe it was my mom's cousin or something!" I said putting the sword back in its sheath and putting it across my back.

"Maybe it was," Hinata chuckled.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

It took us three days to get to Whirlpool. No one really talked but some words were exchanged when Jiraiya noticed Hinata's ring. I told him that we were engaged and she congratulated us. Hinata also finished the rest of my dads' journal. Now almost all the questions where answered.

"Can I help you?" A man said when we were walking through the village. He had read hair with gray streaks in it. He wore red and black robes.

"Akira! How are you?" Jiraiya said holding out his hand to shake it with Akira.

"Jiraiya! It's nice to see you!" Akira said shacking Jiraiya's hand.

"And who do we have here?" Akira said looking at Hinata and me.

"Akira, this is Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya said introducing each of us.

"You are my mom's dad!" I said excited. I was one-step closer to meeting my mom.

Akira looked at me. "I thought you where Minato at first. You look exactly like him. With the coat and everything. Even the clothes are his!" Akira shouted.

I laughed. "These are his clothes. I didn't have any of mine at my new house which was my parent's but it's not mine." I stopped laughing. "I want to see my mother."

Akira nodded now serious too. "Follow me." We followed him all the way to the compound. It was everything like it was explained in the journals. The house was even the same. Akira told me to stop at the door to the courtyard. He walked out and talked to a woman there. She had fire red hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing the red and black clothes. She also had a sword strapped to her back.

"Naruto-kun, I think it's your mother," Hinata whispered also looking at her.

"I think it is," I whispered back.

"Kid, that is your mother," Jiraiya chuckled. As if on cue, Kushina looked up. Her hand went to her mouth and she looked at me. Our eyes meet. I walked out. I had tears in my eyes.

"Mom?" I asked as I stared walking towards her. She whispered something to Akira and he nodded and left.

"Naruto-kun?" She said when I was standing in front of her.

"It's me mom," I whispered crying. She threw herself at me and we hugged and cried. I had finally found my mom. I finally had a family. We embraced like that until I felt another presences. She was running over. I stiffened.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun, its your sister," Kushina whispered rubbing my back. Kushina then pulled me away at arms length. She looked me over. "You look exactly like Minato-kun. Those even look like his clothes."

"They are his clothes. I didn't have any clothes at our house." I said whipping my eyes.

"Mom?" A voice said making me turn around. I was looking at a girl who as two inches shorter then me. She had fire red hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing the same red and black clothes. She had a Whirlpool headband tied around her head. She looked like me but without the scars and blonde hair.

"Naruto?" She gasped. I nodded and she then gathered me in a hug. She was crying and I realized it was my little twin sister. I embraced her back and we stood like that for what seemed like forever. We finally broke apart and we laughed. I felt like another piece of my body had been brought back when I hugged my sister. Maybe that's why I never felt like I had been complete because I've never meet my sister before.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I have no idea what your name is. Dad isn't alive and everything I read didn't give me a name," I said waiting for someone to hit me. My sister did look like she was about to hit me but she didn't. She then laughed.

"Naruto-niichan, my name is Tama. I only know yours because of what mom has told me.

"Tama-imoutochan, we are going to live together as a family for the rest of our lives." I said hugging her again. She hugged me and then Kushina joined the hug.

"Yes, we are not going to be separated ever again." Kushina said hugging both of us at the same time. We were together. As a family. Forever.


	6. You have no idea

After we finished our hugs, we were sitting in a room. It had a low table and ten cushions around the table that were suppose to be seats. My mom and sister sat on either side of me and Hinata sat across from me. Jiraiya was sitting on the left of Hinata and Akira on the right of Hinata. I looked around the table. My family was together at last. Kushina looked at me. "Naruto-kun, what have you been up to these last twenty years?"

I was angry at my mom then. She had no idea what I had gone through in the last twenty years. She had no idea what kind of pain I had been through. She would never understand. "The first twelve years of my life where painful. I had people beat me up for no reason. I had no idea why they were doing that. The ANBU always showed up, but after the villagers where finished beating me up. They hurt me so bad sometimes; they put me in the hospital. There was once I was in a coma for a week. I had no family. I didn't have a reason for why they were beating me up. I had no idea that I was the Kyuubi's container until I failed the graduation test for a second time. A guy named Mizuki forced me to steal the Hokage's scroll with all the forbidden justus on them. That day I learned I was the Kyuubi's container. I beat up a Jonin that day." I was quite after that. My mom had no idea what she and dad put me through.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry." Kushina said trying to hug me. I hit her hand away and she looked hurt.

"Do you know what I had to go through when I was little? How hurt I had been? You have no idea what you put me through!" I shouted at her. I felt bad but twelve years of being beaten up came out on her right now.

"Naruto-niichan," Tama said.

"What have you been doing for these twenty years? Living in a compound with your family! I had no family! I had no one to turn to when I needed help! The only person that cared for me was Jiji-san! He was the only one I could go to if I ever needed something!" I was standing by now angry. I was so angry that I had tears in my eyes. "While you were living here Tama, with someone to comfort you when you had a cut or bruise, I had no one! I didn't even have Hinata-chan then!"

Kushina, Tama, Hinata, and Akira all looked at me shocked. I never lost it. Jiraiya had seen me lose it once and he didn't seem surprised. "Calm down kid," Jiraiya said staring at me. I knew that if I got anymore angry that the Kyuubi could come out. I took some deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Naruto-niichan, I grew up without a father. Akira acted like a father to me," Tama said.

I turned to her. "You grew up without a father?! I grew up with _**NOTHING! **_I was forced to live in an apartment by myself when I was five. The landlord would raise the price just so I couldn't live there. I would have villagers come to my door and beat me up. They would give me food and most of the time it had poison in it! Think how it would have been if you lived without mom and dad! That's what I did!" I shouted at Tama. She looked upset. I didn't mean to hurt them but I couldn't help it.

Kushina then stood up. "Naruto-kun, your father and I didn't want this to happen to you. Minato-kun wanted the villagers to see you as the hero of the village. We never knew that you where going to live like this. If we had, I would have brought you here with me." Kushina said taking my hands.

"Why did you leave?" I growled trying to stay calm.

"It was safest if you had no family. It was a last minute decision. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't find you before I left. You where in your father's arms and Sarutobi found you. He wrote me and said to stay where I was and he will keep you safe. I didn't want to Naruto-kun, but Sarutobi insisted that you stay in the village. It was all a cover story. I was alive and well. I killed me to leave you behind." Kushina explained. She used a voice to calm me down. I was calm by then and I wasn't angry. Kushina turned to Jiraiya. "Why hadn't the villagers seen him as a hero?"

"Because Sarutobi created a law so no one knew how Naruto was. All the Jonins knew. They where told once they became a Jonin. The law was created to protect Naruto. Not even his classmates knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi host."

Kushina nodded. She turned to me. "You are holding in more. Get it off your chest Naruto-kun."

I nodded. The next person I thought of was Sasuke. He was the next person who hurt me. "I had a friend. He was more like a brother to me. He was the brother that I never had. He's name was Uchiha Sasuke. He left the village one day. I went after him. He almost killed me that day. After I healed, Jiraiya took me to train. He was like the father I never had."

"That's because I'm your Godfather kid," Jiraiya said interrupting me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Naruto-kun, Jiraiya gave up your name. His first book he ever wrote the main characters name was Naruto. We asked him if we could use his name and he said yes. Then we asked him if he wanted to be your Godfather. Jiraiya had kept me up to date with you. I knew what pain you where going through. I badly wanted to come get you but I wasn't allowed." Kushina explained to me. I was shocked. She knew what I had gone through for my whole life.

I shook my head. "Several years after I went on the training mission with Jiraiya, I killed Sasuke. He was a missing-nin by then. We ran into each other one day and fought. I killed him. It was the hardest thing I had done my whole life." I was looking at the ground by then.

"How old where you Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Eighteen. It was two years ago." I sighed.

Kushina, thankfully, changed the subject. "I noticed my ring on Hinata's finger."

I smiled and looked at Hinata. She had been quite the whole time. "That's because we are engaged."

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Congratulations!" My mom hugged me. All the angry I had felt before was gone.

"When are you getting married?" Tama asked from the ground.

"We haven't picked a date yet. I proposed to her four days ago."

"It was beautiful too Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling.

"You must have the wedding here!" Akira said happy. "Just like your mother and father!"

I looked at mom confused. "You had your wedding here? Dad never wrote about it in his journals."

"He never wrote about it just incase someone else found the journal who wasn't suppose to find it. We didn't want anyone to know we where married."

"Why?"

"It was precautions for my safety."

"If we have the wedding here, I want Baa-chan to come and I think Hinata's father should come also." I said. He was the right to give his daughter away.

"You mean Hiashi is still alive?" Kushina said happy. "Your father and Hiashi were best friends."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I don't know why he didn't help you." Kushina said confused.

"When will the wedding be?" Tama asked me.

"I'm not sure but Hinata and I need to decide that." I said looking at Hinata.

We left the room after some more planning of the wedding. We had the date picked out. August 18th. Hinata and I both agreed on that date. We also decided to keep the wedding small. Hiashi and Tsunade would both come and then some people here. Akira would be wedding us. The wedding was in exactly a month. We couldn't wait and Hinata needed a dress. A week after the meeting, Kushina, Tama, and Hinata all went dress shopping in Water. They would be gone for a week and in that time, I needed help from Akira.

"Akira-san, could I get your help with something?" I asked walking into his office.

"Sure anything, what do you need help with?"

"I want to learn how to use a sword. I learned a little bit from someone in Water who I think was an Uzumaki. I'm not sure though. I was wondering if you could teach me."

Akira smiled. "It would be my honor. Let me get my brother to help. Akio, he taught Kushina and her brother everything they knew. Sadly, my eldest son is dead."

"I'm sorry Akira-san."

"When would you like to start?"

"Now if you don't mind." I said.

"Remember, Naruto, Akio and I are not your age. We don't have the energy you do. I might have to get someone else to help you when we grow tired."

I nodded. "That's fine."

We found Akio looked like Akira but older. "Akio, we have a request to train Naruto with the blade."

Akio smiled. "He looks like he could handle us." His voice was raspy.

We walked to the dojo and it had wooded swords hanging around the wall. "You will start with wooden swords. I understand you know the basics of sword work." Akira said handing me a wooden sword. I took it and it looked sturdy enough to use. "Show Akio what you know."

Akio took a wooden sword and was down in a stance with his sword. I went down into the stance I learned and Akio attacked first. I blocked his blow and then went for a hit. He blocked that and hit me in the arm. It hurt like hell. I swore and then attacked him. It went on for about twenty minutes of me being hit by Akio and me trying to hit him. Akira finally called us to a stop. "The first thing I can tell you is that you didn't learn from an Uzumaki. We do not use that stance or we are that sloppy. You know your very basics. I have to say, a child just learning sword work could beat you." Akio laughed at that and I frowned. I didn't want to be beaten up by a child.

"You have a lot of work to do if you want to be a fifth level blade master Naruto. You will have to work hard." Akio said.

"I'll do whatever it takes," I said. When it comes to training, I never backed down. I went at it head on.

"Should we make him do the drill?" Akio asked his younger brother.

"What drill?" I asked nervously.

"A drill that everyone goes through when they are learning to use the sword," Akio said while Akira went to get something from the closet. He pulled out a small mat. It was 2 feet by 2 feet. He put it on the ground in front of me. "You will stand on that mat and not move. Akira and I will try to hit you out of the mat but you must stand your ground and not move. If you move, you owe us fifty push-ups."

"So all I have to do is stand still. You and Akira will attack me with your swords and I have to try to deflect them? Do I get to use my sword?"

Akira laughed. "Yes Naruto, you use your sword."

I nodded and stood in the middle of the mat. Akira and Akio started to circle me. They lunged at me from every direction. I was hit several times. I tried to deflect the attacks but it didn't work. I moved and fell off the mat several times and had to do fifty push-ups. The push-ups were hard when swords were attacking you. I finally got the standing still part and didn't have to do push-ups anymore. We went at this for at lest four hours. By then end, I was shirtless with red welts all over my body. I was covered in sweat along with Akira and Akio.

"That's harder then you think," I said panting after Akira said to stop.

"You are coming along much faster then the children," Akio said panting. He had earned a couple welts on his back from me.

Akira was putting the swords away and the mat. "Naruto, you are a true Uzumaki. You belong here and you have potential to be the clan leader some day if you stay." He put his robes back on. He had on shorts and an undershirt underneath the robes. Akio was wearing the same as Akira. However, Akio had taken off his undershirt.

"We will continue at 7 AM tomorrow. If you are late, you will be punished." Akio then left the room and I was standing with Akira.

"Your brother has more energy then you Akira," I said while we were walking out.

"I am younger but I was several wounded one day on a mission. It has slowed me down ever since." Akira opened the door and turned to me. "Naruto, you remind me of my son. He had the same motive as you. You remind me a great deal of him."

"Thanks," I said rubbing the back of my head. "What was his name?"

"Taro. His name means firstborn. He was the first child born of my brother and I. Kushina was the last. My brother had a son also but he died on a mission with Kushina one day. I think you remind Akio of his son also."

I stood there unsure of what to say. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea. I'll see you at dinner Naruto." I walked to my room and thought about everything that had happened since I came here. Once again, I was thankful for the family I had.


	7. Shocks in the night

Training went on. I trained mostly by myself but Akira and Akio helped a lot. Akira helped more then Akio. Eventually, I was down to a 1 by 1 foot mat. It didn't help much that my feet where a size twelve. I had barely any room to stand on the mat. They made me go through more drills like that. It was frustrating to see ten-year-olds to be better at the sword then I was. Eventually, it was my day to test for the first level. I faced Akira and beat him with ease.

"Congratulations, Naruto," Akira said panting, "You have completed the first level."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Akira."

"Congratulations," Akio said leaving the room. He didn't like to stay after I was done. I don't know if it was because he didn't like more or because he didn't like training with me.

I gave Akira a questioning look. "Why does Akio leave once we are done?"

Akira sighed. "Training you reminds him to much of his son. He trained his son for hours. He was probably the weakest Uzumaki that I have ever seen. However, Akio wouldn't give up on him. He trained him none stop. Naruto, his son was murdered in the Third Great Ninja War. The same war Kakashi's teammate was killed. Nothing good happens it war. It strikes each of us differently. Some harder then others. Remember that Naruto." Akira put the swords away and turned back to me. "Naruto, I am very proud of you. I love you like you are my own son."

"Well, you are my grandfather," I said laughing.

Akira laughed with me. "Very true. Well, I'm going to take a shower because you fought a good battle. Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to train some more." I said smiling at Akira.

"Okay, don't forget about lunch," Akira said leaving.

After he left, I created clones. I gave each of them a sword. I sparred with them until everyone was gone. I made more. I kept at this until night. Jiraiya came in twice to remind me to eat. I ignored him and kept training. He knew once I had my mind set on something, I wouldn't stop. I trained late into the night and Hinata had come home. She was watching me train. I knew she was proud of me. I stopped for a couple minutes and talked to her. She went to bed and urged me to stop and rest. Being myself, I denied it. About fifteen minutes after Hinata left, my mom came in. She told me to stop. I denied that too. She didn't know that once I had my mind set on something, I couldn't stop.

"Mom," I sighed. "Let me train. I trained for three days straight trying to get the Resengan to work. It didn't stop me that I was tired and worn out."

"You know the Resengan?" Kushina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I learned it when I was twelve. I completed it four years ago." I said proud of myself.

"Good job, son," Kushina said with a smile.

"Mom, can you please let me resume?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"I want you to finish your spar with those shadow clones and then I want to show you something," Kushina said smiling. I nodded and finished the spar. It was at least my fiftieth round of ten clones, at least, maybe more.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked after I put all the swords away. I grabbed my shirt and followed my mom.

"I will tell you once you come to my room," I followed her to her room and she closed the door. She opened a closet and took a box that was sealed.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked confused. What could be this important that it has to be locked in a closet and a box?

My mom unlocked the box and took out a scroll. It was large. It was ticker then I. It went up to my waist. "This is the scroll that made your father famous."

"What do you mean?" I asked still confused.

"This is the scroll that contains the formula about the Hiraishin on it," Kushina said smiling.

"You mean the jutsu that earned Dad the name, They Yellow Flash of Konoha?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I think you can learn the Hiraishin. I wouldn't be surprised if you mastered it in no time. I want you to try it Naruto-kun. I want you to learn this jutsu and master it. Your father would want this." Kushina said leaning the scroll towards me.

I smiled. I had always wanted to learn this. "I'll try." I said smiling.

"Good, now, the scroll can't leave the room. No one knows I have it. Some one might want to scroll. Do you understand Naruto-kun?" Kushina said with a stern look.

"Yeah mom," I said sitting on the floor looking at the scroll. It was confusing. I had learned justus before off scrolls but his was them most complex one I would ever learned. There was somemany symbols that I didn't know. "Hey mom," I said looking up.

"Hmm?" She said looking up from her book.

"Do you have a library here?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah? Why?" She said putting the book down.

"Do you have any books on formula symbols?"

"I think."

"Can you get all of them, please?" I asked.

"Sure," She then left and I went back to the scroll.

XXXXXXXXXX

Someone shook me awake. I muttered at them and rolled over. I rolled right into a dresser and smacked my head. I swore and rolled back over. "What?" I muttered looking at who woke me up.

"Naruto-kun, it's past three in the morning. I think you should sleep in your own bed instead of on my floor." Kushina said pointing to the clock.

I must have fallen asleep on the floor while working on the scroll. It was put away and there was a stack of books in its place. I got up saying, "Thanks mom," I left the room and went to my room. I looked at the sleeping form of Hinata and smiled. I pulled off my pants and shorts. I climbed into be falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the second time that night, some one woke me up. I was being shaken awake. I rolled over and the shacking didn't stop. I looked over at Hinata and she was as confused as I was. I looked around the room and saw that everything was shacking. I realized what was happening. Earthquake.

"Hinata-chan, get underneath the desk. Stay down there." I said as Hinata climbed out of bed with no protest.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" Hinata asked when she went underneath the desk.

"An earthquake. The after shock is the worst." I said as the shacking stopped. I pulled on some shorts. "Stay there, I'm going to see if everyone is all right." I opened the door and turned to Hinata. "If anything else happens. Stay there. If the compound catches fire, then leave. If there is an after shock. Stay put." I was about to leave and then I turned to Hinata. "I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata said as I left. I ran into moms' room to see if she was alright.

"Mom?" I said when I walked into the room.

"I'm here Naruto-kun," She said and I then flicked on the light. I saw mom with a cut across her forehead but other then that, she was fine.

"Are you alright?" I asked crouching down next to her.

"Yes, go check on my dad and his brother. Check on your sister too." Kushina said. "Is Hinata alright?"

"Yeah, I have her underneath a desk. Go underneath your desk mom. It's the safest place. Don't go anywhere, only leave is the house is on fire." I instructed my mom standing up.

"Naruto-kun, how do you know all of this?" Kushina asked once she was underneath the desk.

"From my training mission with Jiraiya." I said leaving to room but not before I said, "I love you."

Tama was all right and I had her underneath a desk too. I told her what I had told both Hinata and mom. I went to check on Akira and he was in his office with a cut across his side. He was all right and I got him underneath a desk. Akio was perfectly fine and I got him underneath a desk. I was about to enter Jiraiya's room when the aftershock hit. It was the biggest aftershock I had ever felt. I feel to the ground and then a picture fell and hit me in the head. I was about to pass out when I heard something crack. I realized it was the doorframe and I felt it land on top of me. I passed out before the roof clasped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya got off the floor and looked at the lady he had been sleeping with. She was fine and he told her to stay in the room. Jiraiya was going to leave the room but couldn't because his door was gone and the roof fell. He thought he had heard some one scream but he wasn't sure. Jiraiya looked at the mess in front of his door and saw a hand. Jiraiya also saw an elbow and knee. Jiraiya also saw some orange shorts. There was only one person he knew who wore orange shorts. Jiraiya swore as he started to move the wood from the roof and the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted when she saw her fiancé lying on the ground. His face was bloody and his chest. He had a piece of wood poking his chest. Naruto's legs where also bloody and looked bad. Hinata could tell that he was having trouble breathing.

"What happened?" Kushina growled.

"I was coming out of my room but couldn't because the roof collapsed and the door fell. I saw Naruto underneath it and began to get him out. He was underneath a lot of wood, most of the roof in the hallway, he is probably a lot worse then we think." Jiraiya explained.

"I want a medic! Now!" Kushina yelled to no one in general. A medic came rushing over and looked at Naruto. Green chakra surrounded her hands. A minute later, she looked up.

"He needs surgery _now_. His right long collapsed. He can barely breathe." The medic said.

"Get him to surgery now! I don't care if all the rooms are full! I have waited to long to se my son! He will NOT die!" Kushina shouted at the medic.

"I will see what I can do," She said as a stretcher came. They placed Naruto on it, Kushina followed the medic, and Hinata ran by Kushina's side.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tama was looking down at her grandfather. He was lying underneath his desk unconscious. He had a bad head wound. She had seen Jiraiya carry out Naruto and now she couldn't lift her grandfather. Tama was close to tears and then she thought of something. Tama created a clone and had the clone run to someone. "It will be alright Grandfather, you will be alright," She could hear people coming. Tama had come into the room before the aftershock to see if Grandfather was all right. Before he had a wound in his side and now it was his head. He had been losing a lot of blood and Tama didn't know if he was going to make it.

"Tama!" She heard her great-aunt Kimi yell.

"Over here!" Tama said. Along with Grandfather, Tama had also been hurt. She was feeling light headed. She had to dispel the clone. She could feel her head bleeding along with her side. Tama thought she broke a rib or two when the book self fell on top of her.

"Tama, what's wrong?" Kimi asked looking at Tama. "Where is Akira?"

"Under the desk. He is unconscious. He has a bad head wound and a minor one on his side." Tama gasped.

"Tama? What's wrong?" Kimi asked looking at Tama in panic.

"My head and ribs." Tama said before falling to the ground, hitting her head again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akio was outside looking at the compound. It was badly damaged. His family had lived there for generations. Akio turned to look at the wounded. Akira had been taken out of the house and was lying on the ground. He was coming to his senses. Tama was lying next to Akira, still out cold. She had a concussion but they couldn't wake her up. That was bad because she might go into a coma. Kushina had rushed to the hospital with Naruto because his right lung collapsed. He prayed to Kami that he would be all right. Akio turned back to the compound. Everything that was there was now destroyed. Akio could hear rocks tumbling into the ocean below. Akio turned to his brother and walked over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was standing in the waiting room looking at the door. She couldn't sit down. Kushina had a pounding headache but she ignored it. The only thing that mattered was Tama and Naruto. Kushina hadn't seen Tama since before she went to bed. Kushina prayed that Tama was all right. Kushina couldn't take it anymore and then the door opened. The surgery had gone on for three hours now. The doctor came out with a smile. "How is he?" Kushina demanded.

"He is fine. His lung was fixed and we removed the piece of wood in his chest. He had broken several ribs and his shin. He also had a gash across his forehead. He should wake up in the next couple days."

Kushina let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. Hinata was now crying. "Can I see him?" Hinata asked.

"Tomorrow is the soonest you can see him." Hinata nodded and leaned against the wall. He is in recovery right now and will be put in a room later. Tomorrow around twelve you can see him." The doctor said.

"I have to go check on my daughter." Kushina said leaving. The doctor was left to talk to Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akio looked up to see Kushina running over. Akira had just woken up and he was fine. However, Tama was still unconscious. "Akio! Where is Tama?" Kushina said coming to halt.

"Right there," Akio said pointing to Tama.

"What happened?" Kushina asked gasping.

"She has a concussion and we can't wake her up. If this goes on farther, she will be in a coma. She also has a few broken ribs. Other then that, she is perfectly fine." Akio said looking at his nieces watering eyes.

"First Naruto, now this." Kushina cried. She sank to her knees and cried. Akio knelt down and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright Kushina. Is Naruto?" Kushina nodded leaning her head into Akio's shoulder. Akio saw his brother get up and come over. Akio let Akira take over.

"Kushina-chan, Tama saved my life. If it was not for her, I would be dead. After Kimi pulled Tama and me out of my office, the roof collapsed. Tama stayed with me until help came. She is strong. She will live." Akira pulled Kushina at arms length away. "You know Kushina-chan, Tama is quite like yourself. She is like you." Akira looked around. "Where is Naruto?"

Kushina sniffed. "In the hospital. He will live though." Kushina said smiling.

"What happened?" Akira asked confused.

"His right lung collapsed, he had several broken ribs, his shin was broken, and there was a piece of wood logged into his chest. He will live." Kushina looked over at her daughter. She had been so caught up in Naruto, she had forgotten about Tama. Kushina felt horrible about that. "We should get her to a hospital."

"I agree," Akira said standing up.

"Thank you Father," Kushina said hugging Akira. "I love you."

"I love you too Kushina-chan. I love you and everyone else here." Akira said returning the hug.


	8. I couldn’t let my little sister die

Pacing back and forth, Kushina looked at her babies. They where both unconscious and Tama was close to a coma now. Naruto was doing better and almost breathing on his own. When he woke up, they would have him breath on his own. Kushina at the tube coming out of Naruto's mouth. It was giving him the food he needed to live. It was also giving some water. Kushina looked at who was in the room. Hinata hadn't left Naruto's side. She saw true love with her. Akira was also sitting in the room. He was worried about both of his grandchildren. Akio would come in sometimes but most of the time, he was at home working on the construction of rebuilding the compound. Jiraiya had gone back to Konoha to keep Tsunade up to date and to invite her to the wedding. Kushina sighed and sat down putting her face in her hands.

"Everything will be okay, Kushina-chan," Akira said placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I just got Naruto-kun back and now this! I've had Tama all my life but she could die. She might never wake up if she goes into a coma. Daddy, what am I to do?" Kushina said looking into her father's eyes. She saw sadness and comfort in his eyes. Kushina smiled when she saw his eyes sparkle.

Akira squeezed Kushina's shoulder and smiled. "Kushina-chan, pray to Kami. Naruto is Minato's son. When Kakashi was captured, Minato didn't stop. Minato married you because of the love you two shared. Naruto will pull through. He is also your son." Akira said looking at Naruto.

"He reminds you of Niichan, doesn't he Daddy?" Kushina said looking at Naruto.

Akira nodded. "Not his looks but the way he acts and trains. He reminds me very much of your brother and I know he reminds Akio of his son."

I looked over at Hinata; she was asleep holding Naruto's hand. She hadn't left his side. Kushina smiled at them. They where so cute together.

"Now, Tama, reminds me of you. You were hard working, never stopped, and a troublemaker. If you were in Tama's place, would you live and pull through?" Akira said looking at his granddaughter.

Kushina nodded. "Of course I would! I would try my hardest to live and wake up. Daddy..." Kushina stopped hearing a moan. She looked up to the direction of the moan. It had come from Naruto's bed. Kushina looked and saw Naruto move.

XXXXXXXXXX

I moaned and stirred. I felt like I had fallen off a cliff and then was thrown back up and landed on the ground again. I felt something hard on my left leg. I tried to lift it but I couldn't. I felt a sharp pain where my ribs where. I also felt bandages on my ribs. I tried to lift my hand but I felt something holding. I cracked my eyes open with success and saw Hinata's hand in mine. I opened my eyes all the way and saw mom and Akira sitting in the chairs talking. I moaned again and mom looked up. She came over and hugged me. "Naruto-kun! You're awake!" Mom said hugging me. I tired to speak but I couldn't. Mom pulled away and ran her fingers through my hair. "Everything will be alright my little baby. You broke several ribs and your shin. You had a piece of wood in your chest that collapsed your right lung. Naruto-kun, you scared me. If you hadn't made sure everyone was all right, you wouldn't be lying here right now." Mom said kissing my cheek. "But it's all right. You saved lives because you were brave." I turned my head over to Tama and felt a tug on my nose. I looked down at my nose and saw a tube running up it. "That's helping your breath Naruto-kun, it's alright." I opened my mouth and felt a tube in it. "That is giving you food Naruto-kun. You have been out for a while. Five days." I looked over at the next bed. I saw Tama in it and I gave mom a confused look. Mom sighed. "Tama has a concussion and we can't wake her up. She is slipping closer to a coma everyday." I looked up at Mom. She had tears in her eyes. I wanted so bad to tell her I'm sorry for everything that I put her through. I wanted to talk to her, to comfort her. I felt Hinata's hand move and I heard her gasp.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said hugging me. I tried to smile at her but it didn't turn out very well. "You scared me. I wished you would have stayed with me, Naruto-kun. When the aftershock hit, our roof collapsed and the dresser fell over. Naruto-kun, I was scared. I only prayed that you where going to be alive and well. When I saw you lying on the ground. I cried." I half listened to Hinata not against my will but because I was falling asleep. I closed my eyes after Hinata said "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXX

I moved my mouth and tongue. I could move my hands and I felt my nose. I still had the tube in them. I opened my eyes and saw mom talking to a doctor. The doctor looked over and came over to me. "You're awake! Well, Naruto, you went through a three-hour surgery. When you came in, I honestly thought you weren't going to make it. However, you pulled through. Now, you have a broken shin. The cast will be on for another three weeks. You have been out now, for about a week. After you mom told me you woke up, I put you back under for another two days. You had several broken ribs. I mended the ribs back together. Now, your lung, it collapsed due to a piece of wood that went through your chest. Your lung is no longer collapsed but it will be a while before you can breathe on your own." The doctor explained everything to me.

I nodded understanding everything. I remembered most of it from when mom had told me. "When can I leave?" I asked the doctor hoarsely.

"In about a week in a half to two weeks," the doctor said.

"I have a wedding in two weeks and a half." I told the doctor.

"Naruto-kun, honey, the wedding is postponed until the compound is fixed and until you are better." Kushina said running her hand over my hair.

I looked at her in surprise. "What?" I looked over to find Hinata. She wasn't there. "Where's Hinata-chan?" I asked looking up at mom angry.

"She went back to Konoha. Hinata will be back in time for the wedding honey." Mom said rubbing my hair.

I pulled away from her. "Why is she Konoha?"

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade ordered her back. She needed to talk to Hinata about things. I'm not sure what they are."

"Did she go alone?" I asked worried.

"No, Jiraiya went with her."

"Was Jiraiya alright?" I asked thinking of my perverted teacher.

Mom nodded. "Yes, he wasn't harmed. He was the one who found you."

"Okay," I said. I looked over at the doctor. "How is Tama?" I said looking at my little sister.

The doctor sighed. "If she doesn't wake up tomorrow, I'm afraid she will never wake up."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Naruto, she had a concussion and then she passed out. You are not supposed to sleep when you have a concussion. She is on the borderline of a coma now. She might not wake up." The doctor said. I was mad. My little sister might not wake up because of an earthquake. I thought of how I could save her. I came up with an idea. I yawned. "Why don't you sleep? You must be exhausted because your body is healing you." I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard mom say that she was going back to the compound to get some things and check on everything. I fell asleep and went into my mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was standing in water up to my knees. I looked at the gate in front of me. The last time I had been here was when I killed Sasuke. I walked up to the gate. "Hey Kyuubi! Come here! I need your help!" I shouted into the darkness.

I heard a growl and saw red eyes. **"You need my help Kit?" **The Kyuubi said growling at me.

"Yes, I need you to heal someone for me." I said emotionless. If I wasn't emotional, he would help me. If I was emotional, there was no way he would help.

"**Hmm...What do I need to heal?" **The Kyuubi said looking down at me.

"My sister, she might go into a coma, if she doesn't wake up tomorrow then she will never wake up. I want you to wake her up for me." I said with my arms across my chest and my feet planted firmly.

The Kyuubi laughed. **"**_**That's **_**what you want me to do. Well, no, kit. I'm not going to help." **

"WHAT?!" I said shouting. "My sister might die. Help me now Kyuubi. Help me save my sister. I can't do it without you." I paused, thinking. "I'll make a deal with you."

"**A deal, huh?" **the Kyuubi paused, thinking. He then nodded his bid large head. **"What is the deal?"**

"If you heal my sister, you don't have to heal me now. I will heal on my own." I said looking into its fiery red eyes.

The Kyuubi roared. **"You think it's that simple Kit? Well, its not!" **

"So that's a no then?" I asked disappointed.

"**I never said that." **The Kyuubi paused. **"Fine, I will heal your sister." **

I smiled. "Thank you Kyuubi." I woke up and saw that it was night. Mom was fast asleep and there was no one else in the room. I pulled the oxygen tubes out of my nose. I threw back the covers and my legs over the edge of the bed. I grunted at the burst of pain in my ribs. I stumbled over to Tama's bed and lay down beside her. "Work you magic Kyuubi." I said gritting my teeth. I felt the Kyuubi's chakra seep out and over to Tama. I saw her heart monitor speed up. I watched her face. It was screwed in pain. I gasped as I felt more of the fox's chakra leave me. Tama moaned and opened her eyes. She saw herself covered in red chakra. She looked over at me and saw that I was also covered in red chakra. I gasped as it went back into me and I rolled over onto the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina shot up when she felt a strong chakra presence. Kushina looked over and saw Naruto and Tama covered in red chakra. Kushina knew that chakra. It was the Kyuubi's charka. Kushina saw Naruto roll onto the floor and not get up. She saw Tama staring at Naruto. Tama was awake! Kushina then understood what was going on. Naruto had used the Kyuubi's chakra to heal Tama. Hopefully, Naruto didn't make a deal with the Kyuubi that was bad. Kushina sat in the chair looking at her babies. They were both alive now. Kushina couldn't move. Then, the chakra slowly went back into Naruto and he gasped. He didn't get up after he gasped.

Kushina looked at Tama. She was live and awake! Thanks to Naruto, she was alive. Kushina stood up and walked over to Tama. By now, Kushina heard voices. She knew that people where going to come after they felt the presence of the Kyuubi's chakra. Kushina hugged Tama and Tama hugged Kushina back. Tama cried silently and Kushina almost cried. She heard Naruto moan and move. Kushina looked down to see Naruto sit up. Kushina could tell that he was in pain. I let go of Tama and picked Naruto up. I put him next to Tama. "Naruto-kun, I can't believe you just did."

"I couldn't let my little sister die." Naruto gasped. He was holding his chest as if he was having trouble breathing. Tama pulled the tubes out of her nose and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took it and put it in his nose. After a minute, Naruto was breathing normally again.

"Naruto-niichan, I can't thank you enough for what you did. I was trying to wake up but it was like a door was blocking everything. I could hear people talking but I couldn't say anything." Tama explained. Naruto hugged her and muttered to her. Tama muttered back. After they broke apart, doctors were coming into the room.

"What is going on?" The doctor said who had done the surgery on Naruto. His eyes landed on Tama. "How are you awake?" He asked bewildered.

Tama shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up fine." Tama said gesturing to her body. Kushina was proud of both of her babies. Especially Naruto because he saved Tama's life.

The doctor shook his head disbelief. "I will talk to you tomorrow."

Kushina smiled at her babies. "I'm glad you are all alive and well." Kushina looked at Naruto. "Well, almost well. I love you guys." Kushina said hugging both of her babies.


	9. Only if you want to

I was watching Tama teach Hinata. Hinata was determined to learn how to use a sword. It had been two weeks since the earthquake and four days since Tama and I had been released from the hospital. Tama was perfectly fine but they insisted that Tama stay until I was released. During the week and half in the hospital, Hinata had come back. She didn't tell me why she had gone to Konoha. I let it go after she said I would find out eventually. I watched my little sister train my fiancé. We still hadn't picked the new date for the wedding. I was somewhat disappointed that we wouldn't have our wedding next week but I knew it was for the best. I smiled thinking that I was going to be a husband. I knew I was ready for this commitment. I saw Hinata hit Tama. Then, Tama hit Hinata in the stomach. Hinata gasped and dropped to the ground clutching her stomach. "Hinata-chan!" Tama and I shouted at the same time. I got my crutches and hopped over to Hinata. I was still in a cast for my shin. Everything else was healed.

"What's wrong?" I said dropping next to Hinata.

"I don't know," Tama said looking confused. There was only one medic in the Uzumaki clan. "We need a medic."

Hinata shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun, I'm fine. I was having pains before but I didn't stop. I should have." Hinata said with a gasp.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" I asked looking at my fiancé.

"Do you remember when I went to Konoha?" I nodded. "I went to Tsunade and I had a check up."

"Check up?" I asked confused. "Why didn't you have one here?"

"Because, I wanted Tsunade to tell me the news." Hinata said smiling. "Naruto-kun, I am going to have a baby."

I looked down at Hinata in shock. I was going to be a father. "Why didn't you tell me earlier Hinata-chan?"

"Because I wanted to tell you when the time was right."

"I'm going to be an aunt." Tama said smiling. "Oh, congratulations Hinata and Naruto-kun!" Tama said hugging us both.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, I'm so happy! However, you shouldn't be training like this." I said giving her a stern look.

"I know Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. You shouldn't been on the ground like this with your leg." Hinata said pointing to my cast. By know she was sitting up.

I smiled. "I know Hinata-chan." I got up off the floor and put my crutches underneath my armpits. I looked down at Hinata who was standing up. "When are you due?"

"Sometime in March," Hinata said.

"March," I sighed. I was going to be a father then. "Let's go tell my mom."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?!" Mom said.

"You're going to be a grandmother mom," I said laughing. She took this better then I had thought.

"I'm going to be a grandmother and I don't even have any gray hairs yet..." Mom muttered looking at the ceiling.

"Mom, it's not that bad," I said confused.

Mom looked at me. "That's what you think. You're the one who is twenty and is going to have a child at twenty-one. Naruto-kun, I'm still young."

"I know but you will be around longer. You will be here through most of our child's life." I said.

"I want our child to be around you." Hinata said smiling her cute little smile.

Mom looked over at Hinata. "Thank you Hinata-chan."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Two weeks later**

I was still on crutches, but I couldn't hold off the wedding any longer. I wanted to be married and I knew Hinata did too. Luckily, I had the cast off. I looked down at my tux. The tie was lavender. The color of our wedding. I looked over at Kakashi who was on a 'mission.' Really, he was here to see me be wed and to be the best man in the wedding. Hinata had chosen Tama for being the bride's maid. "I've never seen anyone get married on crutches before Naruto," Kakashi chuckled.

"Shut up," I muttered.

That only made Kakashi chuckle even more. "Well, we should head to the courtyard because it will take you forever to hobble down there."

I hit Kakashi with one of my crutches. "Shut up!" Kakashi just kept on chuckling. I hopped out of the room and down to the court yard. I could here Kakashi chuckle at some points. I kept on muttering for him to shut up; however, like before, it only made him laugh more.

I was standing at the alter in front of a pond. Akira was wedding Hinata and me. Some one started playing some instrument and every one stood. The doors opened and Hinata same out with her father. I sucked in a breath when I saw Hinata. She was wearing a beautiful dress. It was pure white with a flower design. Her hair was up in loose curls. She walked gracefully down the aisle. Her father didn't look happy to give her away to me. I didn't care. As lone as I was with the girl I loved, I was happy. Hiashi handed Hinata off to me and nodded to me.

I smiled at Hinata and she smiled back. Akira cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today too witness the marriage of two young people. The man is, one of our own, Uzumaki Naruto. The lady is from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hyuuga Hinata." I looked out over the crowd and saw mom crying. I smiled at her trying to tell her everything was going to be all right. "Naruto, if you would repeat after me. I, Uzumaki Naruto, give myself to you. I will be there in sickness and heath, good times and bad. I will live with you forever. Until death do us part."

I took a ring from a little Uzumaki girl. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, give myself to you. I will be there in sickness and heath, good times and bad. I will live with you forever. Until death do us part." I placed the ring on Hinata's ring finger. I saw her almost crying.

"Now, Hinata, repeat after me. I, Hyuuga Hinata, give myself to you. I will be there in sickness and heath, good times and bad. I will live with you forever. Until death do us part."

Hinata took the last ring from the little girl. "I, Hyuuga Hinata, give myself to you. I will be there in sickness and heath, good times and bad. I will live with you forever. Until death do us part." Hinata repeated close to tears, placing the ring on my finger.

Akira smiled and raised his hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata." Akira looked at Hinata and me. "You may now kiss the bride." I leaned in and kissed Hinata. She hugged me. I would have hugged her but then I would have fallen on top of her. We broke apart saying I love you. We faced the crowd and they where smiling. Tama and Mom were crying. I saw Jiraiya looking at Tsunade. I could tell Jiraiya was wishing that it was the two of them up here instead of us. We walked down the aisle, well, I more hopped. I wish we could have held hands but we couldn't. When we were inside the house, I turned to Hinata and kissed her again. This time, I did hug her. The crutches fell to the floor and I fell to the ground bring Hinata with me. I could hear everyone laughing but I didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXX

The reception had ended and Hinata and I were heading to our room. The reception was fun. It was also funny because Kakashi had gotten drunk and taken off his mask. All the girls ran to him hoping that he would go out with one of them. Jiraiya and Tsunade had both been drunk. They disappeared at one point and never came back. Hinata opened our door and shut it after I was in. I sat on the bed and took off my clothes. I pulled on shorts. I watched Hinata get undressed. She put on a tank top and shorts. She sat next to me on the bed. "Hinata-chan, you are mine for the rest of my life," I whispered.

"Naruto-kun, you are mine for the rest of my life," Hinata whispered back, leaning her head against my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head. "Naruto-kun, are we going to stay here forever?" Hinata asked. I was wondering that myself.

"I don't know Hinata-chan," I said rubbing her back. "Do you want to?"

Hinata smiled as I rubbed her back. She lied on the bed and I rubbed her stomach. You could see the baby growing inside of her. "I wouldn't mind. I love it here. It's so beautiful."

"I agree. We will have to talk to Tsunade about what to do." I said lying down. Hinata was asleep and lay next to her looking at her peaceful face.

XXXXXXXXXX

**About Nine months later**

I was holding a little bundle. The bundle was out little girl. I smiled at her. She had lavender eyes with blonde hair. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Look Hinata-chan, she's smiling." I smiled back and started muttering to her.

So much had changed in the last nine months. I was the head of the clan. Akira had died of a heart attack. Akio had died before Akira, also of a heart condition. Kushina had denied the position and I was the next oldest. Therefore, I took the position. Hinata and I were never returning to Konoha. We decided with mom, Jiraiya, and Tsunade that we would remain here. Tsunade said at any time we were welcome back. Along with becoming the clan leader, I became leader of the village. I had discovered that after I took the position. In some ways, I was the Hokage of here. Along with becoming the clan leader, I had achieved the fifth level. I had done that a two months and a half after out wedding. I wasn't off the crutches until a month after the wedding. Hinata had stopped training after she told me that she was going to have a baby. The rest of the months were nice and peaceful, just like any leader would want.

"What do you want to name her?" I asked Hinata.

Hinata looked off into space thinking. She looked at me and smiled. "Mai."

I was still smiling at our little girl. She had taken my finger. "Mai means brightness. I love the name Hinata-chan. It fits her perfectly. She is the brightness of our lives."

"Yes she is," Hinata said. I lowered Mai down to Hinata. Mai smiled at both of us. Her pupil less eyes where just like Hinata's. "I love you Mai-chan," Hinata said kissing Mai.

"I love you also, Mai-chan," I said kissing her little nose. Mai sneezed when I leaned back. That made both of us laugh.


	10. Three stining words

_Smack!_

_SMACK! _

The swords were smacking against each other. I dodged another blow and our sword went _smack! _I couldn't dodge this one. She hit me in the chest. I fell to the ground saying "Oof!"

"I got you Daddy," Mai said leaning over me. At twelve-years-old, Mai was already a fourth level. Another laughing voice came over. The voice jumped on me. I let out another "Oof!"

"Suki!" I grabbed the seven year old. Tickling her.

"Daddy! Stop!" She shrieked. I out her down and stood up. Suki grabbed my leg and wouldn't let go.

"Suki! Stop!" I said imitating her. That only got another laugh from her. I sensed Hinata coming with our third child.

"Momma! I beat Daddy!" Mai said running up to Hinata.

"You did?" Hinata said looking at me in surprise.

I shrugged. "She's good. Pretty soon she will be a fifth level."

"Dinner is ready." Hinata said handing me Toshi. We had named him Toshi because he was a mirror image of me. He had the same hair, eyes, even whiskers. We couldn't figure out how he had gotten the whiskers because neither of the girls had them. I followed Hinata with Toshi in one arm and Suki was holding my other hand. Mai was talking to Hinata about training today. We walked into the dinning room to see Mom and Tsunade sitting with Jiraiya. I was surprised to see them. They were sitting next to each other and Tsunade wasn't glaring at him. "Hey kid," Jiraiya said as I sat down with Hinata on my right and Mom on my left.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. Hinata put some food on my plate and I eat it without realizing what it was. "Aren't you the Hokage Baa-chan?" I asked confused. The Hokage never left the village for anything. Only if it was important.

"Well, I'm not Hokage anymore. I retired, Naruto, I'm over sixty, it was time for me to quite."

"Who's the Hokage now?" Hinata asked giving Suki her plate.

"Shikamaru; it was between him and Kakashi. Everyone knew that Kakashi would never take the position, so Shikamaru became Hokage." Tsunade said taking a bite of her food.

"Why are you two sitting so close together? Usually when you're that close, you're about to skin Jiraiya." I said through some food.

"That's the reason why we are here kid," Jiraiya said looking at Tsunade with affection. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya that same way. I was very confused. I picked up my water and started to drink. "We have been married for a while kid."

I spit my drink everywhere. "W-what?!" I asked wiping the water off my chin.

"Well, Jiraiya almost died almost a year ago. You heard about the fight with Pain and everything with the village right?" Tsunade asked me. I nodded in shock. They were polar opposites. I never imagined them getting married. Tsunade had always seemed like she had hated Jiraiya. "Well, Jiraiya had killed Pain, but only by luck. Jiraiya almost died himself. If he didn't have one of his toads with him, I would have never known. I rushed there and saw his battered body. I realized then, I loved him."

"I was on the brink of death kid. About to pass out, she said she loved me. I thought I was dreaming!" Jiraiya said throwing his hands in the air.

"We made a bet right before he left. If he came back home, I would go on a date with him. Oblivious he came back home. After the first date, we found out how deeply we loved each other. We got married a couple months ago. Only after Jiraiya could walk again. It took him about six months to become completely mobile again." The kids had been quite the whole time.

"Jiraiya-sama, where did you get married?" Mai asked.

"In the Leaf village; where we were both born." Jiraiya said looking at Suki. He looked over at Toshi, who was in Hinata's arms being feed. Jiraiya looked between the two of us. "Has anyone ever told you that your son looks exactly like you? A mirror image."

I laughed. "You haven't met our youngest two have you Jiraiya and Tsunade?"

"No we haven't Naruto; we only meet Mai when you came to Konoha that one time."

"The little girl with purple hair and lavender eyes is Suki. She has the Byakugan along with Mai." Suki looked like Hinata but with Naruto's skin tone. Her skin was much darker then Hinata's. "The baby boy is Toshi. Yes, I know he looks like me. The reason we named him Toshi is because he is a mirror image of me." I said taking Toshi. Hinata had finished feeding and burping him.

"Naruto, they are so cute." Tsunade said. Mom had been quite the whole time and I couldn't figure out why.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked confused. She was pale. White as snow.

"Kushina? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked. She was sitting next to her and noticed how pale she was.

"Hinata, can you please take the kids out of here," I said giving Hinata Toshi back. Hinata took them away without an argument. She knew something was up.

"Baa-chan!?" Mai said looking at Mom. Mai and mom had been the closest. Mom treated Mai like a daughter of her own and spoiled her like any grandmother should. She was making her way over but Hinata grabbed her upper arm.

"Mai, come with me, now," Hinata said pulling her away.

"Baa-chan!" Mai shouted. Mom turned her head to Mai and smiled and nodded. It was like she was telling her that everything was going to be all right.

"Mai, go with your mother. Now." I said giving her a look that made her listen to me. They left the room and I kneeled next to mom. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Mom then gasped and her hand flew chest. She fell backwards. I caught her before she hit the ground. "Tsunade! Do something!" I shouted at her. She came over and enveloped her hands in green chakra.

After a couple minutes, Tsunade leaned back. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, there's nothing I can do. There is nothing anyone can do. Her heart was going to give any day. She had minutes left." Tsunade looked at me sad.

"Nothing! Tsunade you're the greatest medical-nin alive! You can't do anything?!" I shouted at her. I had met my mom ten years ago. Now she was dying in my arms. "Mom, I love you. Don't go, please don't go." I said crying. I didn't want to lose her when I was only thirty. I knew a ninja's life was surrounded by death but everything was different now. This was my mother who is dying.

Mom opened her eyes. "Naruto-kun, I love you too. It was only a matter of time before I died. You are truly stronger then your father. You completed the Hiraishin within a year and a half. It took Minato-kun three and half years."

"Mom, don't talk," I said through tears.

Mom shook her head. "No Naruto-kun, my time is up. I must now leave you. Remember I love you and Tama. Tell her I love her. Good-bye Naruto-kun." Mom closed her eyes and went limp. I realized that she was gone. I put her body on the floor and stood up. I was in disbelief. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I love you too Mommy," I muttered to myself, so no one else could hear me.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. Kushina and I where great friends. I can't believe she is gone." Tsunade said. I backed away from them. I turned and ran from the room with Jiraiya coming after me. I was outside and used the Hiraishin. I sped away to a near by cliff with the ocean underneath it. I stood on the cliff and yelled. I yelled in frustration. I clasped to my knees and cried. I couldn't stop myself. After a while, I stood back up. I wanted to so badly throw myself over the edge. I was about to when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned at saw my oldest daughter. I realized that she almost witnessed me jumping over the cliff. Mai hugged me and cried into my chest. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Mai cried and cried. She had cried more then me right now. I whispered to her. I pulled her away and knelt down in front of her.

"It's alright Mai-chan, Baa-chan loved you. You know that right." Mai wiped her eyes and nodded. After several more minutes, I said, "Let's go back." Mai shook her head and pulled away from me.

"No! I'm not going back! I'm never going back there!" Mai shouted and ran away. I realized how fast she was. I ran after her. She had a good head start and I couldn't use the Hiraishin again. It would almost deplete me of chakra. I made a couple clones and sent them back home. I needed Hinata and Tama to help me.

"Mai! Come back! It's not safe out here!" I shouted out to her. She had vanished now and I swore all the words I knew. After several minutes, Tama and Hinata where with me.

"What happened?" Tama asked.

"I said let's go back. She said she would never go back and ran off." I said to Tama. Tama nodded. I saw that her jaw was set tight. "I know Tama, I'm upset too." Tama nodded and looked foreword. I could tell that she was fighting off tears. "She said that she loved you."

"Why didn't I go to dinner? I could have seen her in her last minutes!" Tama said frustrated.

"Where _were _you?" I asked Tama confused.

"I was with my boyfriend. I didn't realize that you started eating dinner."

I nodded. "Hinata-chan, can you find her?" I asked looking at Hinata. She had her Byakugan activated.

"I see her, she's slowing down now. She's about three miles ahead of us." Hinata said looking at me. I nodded and looked straight ahead.

"Why aren't you using the Hiraishin?" Tama asked looking ahead.

"I don't have enough chakra. I'm not at the point where I can use it more then once a day." I explained. "Hinata-chan, is she still moving?"

"Yes-wait, she's just...fell!" Hinata said in alarm. "She's alive and I don't see any injures."

"Where is she?" I asked sweeping the area.

"A mile and half." Hinata said.

"It's not safe here at night," Tama said.

"I know we have to hurry," I said. Several animals came out at night. The animals would kill anything lying on the ground. Along with rouge ninja. If one of them found her Tama was dead. "I see her!" I ran straight to her. She wasn't moving. I saw her look at me. "Thank Kami!" I muttered. "Tama, I'm here for you baby." I said holding my hands out to her. Tama looked at me and got up and tried to run. She didn't run very far before Tama grabbed her. Mai clasped in her arms sobbing. She finally stopped falling asleep. I took her from Tama. "We have to get her back." I said looking around. "Before anyone or something finds us."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Six Days Later**

Six days after Mom died, six days since Hinata and I decided something important. It was another life changing decision. We had decided to go back to Konoha. The children didn't know that yet but we were going to tell them. Tsunade said that it was alright and the house hadn't been touched.

"Mai, Suki, your mother and I have something to tell you." I said. Mai still wasn't happy with me. Several times, we had caught her trying to leave. I had someone watching her twenty-four-seven. She had barely spoken to me since mom had died.

"What it is Daddy?" Suki asked jumping on the floor.

"We are moving." Hinata said smiling looking at the girls. Toshi was asleep in his crib.

Mai looked up at me in shock. "Moving? Why? Where?"

"Yes we are moving Mai-chan. Why? Because we both thought, it would be best for us if we moved back to Konoha. It is where your mother and I are originally from." I explained to Mai. I didn't want her mad at me anymore. "It's where your mother and I grew up. We both spent the first twenty years of our life serving the village as ninja. Like you two will once you graduate the Academy."

"I'm not leaving! I'm going to have to start over! A new Academy! I'm going to graduate next year! Dad you can't do this to me!" Mai shouted getting up to leave. She was about to open the door when I grabbed her wrist.

"Mai-chan, we are leaving because we think it's best for you. If you stayed her, you would hate me forever. It's not my fault Mom died Mai. I wanted to save her, but I couldn't. Please Mai, don't be mad at me." I said hoping to calm her down.

"Mai-chan, we are thinking of you. You are going to live in your grandfather's house." Hinata said. "It is bigger then here."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving." Mai pulled out of the room and turned to me. She turned to leave the room but not before, she would say three words that stung me worse when the earthquake hurt me so long ago. It was the worst pain I have ever felt. "I hate you."


	11. Where I belong, where my family belongs

I sat shocked on the floor. Suki didn't understand what was going on. She was the only one smiling out of the three of us. "Daddy, I want to move." Suki said standing up.

"At least one of you agrees with me," I sighed hugging her before I let her go play. After she left, that's when I broke down. I stood up frustrated. I walked over to the wall and punched it. I punched the wall with all my might. All the emotion I had bundled up inside was coming out on the poor wall. However, it was better then a person. I punched into the room next to ours. A clear hole. The people who slept there weren't going to be very happy. I was standing there breathing hard. Not because I was tired but because I was angry with myself. "What did I do wrong?" I said grinding my teeth.

Hinata came over and hugged me. "You did nothing wrong. Mai is just taking out her angry on you." Hinata said. I hugger her back. I wanted to so badly to crawl into a corner and not come out. However, I couldn't do that. I was the clan leader, the village leader. I needed to set an example for everyone. Especially Mai.

I was a whole head taller then Hinata. I rested the side of my head against the top of hers. "Hinata-chan, I need to talk to her. I need to figure out what I did wrong."

"Naruto-kun, she needs to be left alone. I don't think it would be a good idea to talk to her right now."

I looked at Hinata's face. She was just as upset. "Hinata-chan, when Mai said those three words...they stung me more then when I was hurt during the earthquake...more then when I saved Tama's life or when I killed Sasuke. Every injure that I've had in the past thirty years can't compare to how I feel right now." I explained to her.

"Go, but I want say I told you so if it doesn't turn out right," Hinata said letting me go. I nodded and went to find our oldest daughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mai had been sitting outside the room the whole time listening to her parents talk. She felt horrible about what she had said to her father. She saw the pained look on his face. Mai then heard him punch the wall. By the sound, he had punched right through it. Mai left and went to her grandmother's grave. She had come here everyday and just talked. Sometimes, Mai could feel her around her. Sometimes, she swore that she heard her answer back. Mai was kneeling in front of the grave crying. She hugged her chest and muttered to grandmother. Mai felt someone and it was her father. Mai felt him hesitate but Mai turned around and ran into him. Mai knew her dad was confused but then hugged her. Mai cried into his chest. She didn't want to show him she was upset but she couldn't stop. "It's all right Mai-chan, I'm here for you." Dad muttered. He was smoothing her blonde hair that was hanging loosely around her shoulders.

Mai looked up at him. She could still she the hurt in his eyes from what she had said. "I'm sorry Daddy. I was just so upset about Baa-chan dying and then you said we were moving...the words came out before I knew what I was saying."

"It's all right Mai-chan. I forgive you. I want you to know that I love you no matter what happens. I will always love you." Dad said wiping the tears from her face.

"I know Daddy." Mai paused. "I heard you talking to mom about what I said..."

Dad winced when Mai said that. "You heard everything?"

Mai nodded her head. "I heard everything. How what I said was the worst pain you felt. I'm really, really sorry Otou-san." Mai only called dad Otou-san when she was truly sorry about something. "Is what you said true?"

Dad nodded. "It is Mai-chan. What you just said now replaced the hurt I felt before." Mai looked up into her father's eyes. The hurt that was there before was replaced with joy, happiness. Mai sat on the ground and dad followed her. Dad put his arm around her shoulder. Mai rested against his shoulder. "Mai-chan, why didn't you want to go back home the other night?"

Mai was embarrassed. She had run for a reason she didn't know. "I don't know Otou-san. I think I was upset and didn't want to go back to where Baa-chan was. I'm also really, really sorry about that too Otou-san." Mai said giving her father an apologetic look.

"It's alright Mai-chan. Now will you move to Konoha with us without a fight?" Dad said looking at Mai.

Mai nodded her head. "I will Daddy. No fight. I trust you." Mai saw her father's eyes dance with even more joy.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting at my desk for hopefully, the last time. I looked up when I heard the door open. Tama came in and sat down in the only chair in the room. "What do you want?" Tama asked as I set the pencil down.

I looked at Tama. She didn't know that we were moving in a matter of days. "Tama...Hinata and I have made a decision...."

Tama looked at me confused. "What decision?"

I looked into Tama's eyes. Her eyes were the same color as mine. As our father's. Her eyes were an icy blue. "Tama, I'm going back to Konoha..."

Tama stood up knocking the chair over. "What?! How could you!? You said that you were going to stay here forever...I don't want you to go back!" Tama looked at me shacking her head back and forth. "Naruto-kun, you saved my life twelve years ago...why are you leaving me? Our family?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Tama, Hinata and I decided it was best for the kids."

"Why Naruto-kun? Why?" Tama asked even more confused.

"Mai has been acting differently since Mom died. We thought it would be best if she was taken away." Tama was shacking her head back and forth. "Do you know what she said to me today?" The words still hurt me, but not as much as before.

"No, what did she say?" Tama said picking up the chair and sitting back down.

I rubbed my eyes and then looked at Tama straight into her icy blue eyes. "She said she hated me..."

"What?" Tama gasped. "Mai has always been close to you. Closer to you then Hinata."

I nodded. "I know. I talked to her about it today and she said she spoke before she knew what she was saying." I put my head in my hands.

I felt Tama place her hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Naruto-kun." I looked up at her and smiled. "What's the real reason you wanted to talk to me. If you told me, you were moving then you have told me anywhere else. But if I had t come in here, I know it's important."

I sighed, "You're right. Tama, I need to give the position as clan leader and village leader to someone. I've thought about it Tama and I want you to take the position."

Tama looked at me shocked. "You want _me _to be clan leader? You've got to be kidding. I'm not the type of person to sit behind a desk all day."

I laughed. "Neither am I Tama. I want to go on missions that I assign to everyone. Please Tama, I would have asked someone else if I knew you would do a better job then me."

Tama thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll take it."

"Thanks Tama," I said smiling. "Now, will you visit us during the holidays?"

Tama laughed. "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXX

We were almost there. I looked at who was with us. I looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya. I still couldn't get use to how they were acting around each other. I looked over to Hinata, Suki, and Toshi. Toshi was on Hinata's back in a sack type of thing. One of the Uzumaki's had given the bag to Hinata when they found out we were moving. I looked at Mai. She had changed since we talked out Mom's grave. It was like she was older then she really was. I didn't want her to grow up so fast. Through out the journey, Mai had been at my side the whole time. Not leaving it unless she had too. I liked that. I knew I had gained her trust back.

We were a mile from the village. I was excited to come back home. I was excited because I was finally going back home. I was going to provide better for my family then what I had growing up. Finally, the gates were in site. I smiled and looked at Hinata. She smiled back. We were both thinking the same thing. We were home.

"Do you remember when you came here before Mai?" I asked looking at my oldest daughter.

Mai thought for a moment then shook her head. "No I don't."

I nodded. "That's all right. You will soon see where I grew up. Where your mother grew up. You will meet your mother's side of the family." Mai smiled. She had never meet Hinata's family. "Go on ahead and run if you want to. I'll go with you." Mai nodded and ran. She gestured for me to follow. I told Hinata that I was going to run ahead with Mai. I caught up with her. "Are you excited?"

Mai nodded then stopped at the gate. She looked up in awe. The village was huge compared to Whirlpool. "Hey! Naruto!" A voice shouted.

I looked at the voice and saw Kiba with Akamaru. Akamaru ran up to me and jumped on me. I fell to the ground with Akamaru lick my face. "Hey Akamaru, how are you?" Akamaru barked an answer that I didn't understand. "Mai, this is Akamaru and that's Kiba. Come pet him. He doesn't bite." Mai came over to pet Akamaru. "Hey Kiba how are you?"

"Glad to see you! I can't believe you are finally back man!" Kiba said slapping my back. "How's the chick?" Kiba muttered into my ear. I realized he was talking about Mai.

"That would be my daughter you retard!" I yelled hitting Kiba.

"Relax! I was joking!" Kiba said with his hands up in defense. "Where's Hinata?"

"Back there with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and my two other kids." I said jerking my thumb back to the general direction of them.

"Two other kids." Kiba whistled. "You must have been getting busy with Hinata!"

I hit Kiba again. "You realize my daughter is right there right?" I growled.

Kiba held up his hands again. "Chill Naruto. Hey Mai, how old are you?" Kiba asked Mai. Mai looked up and came over.

"I'm twelve." Mai said looking at Kiba. "Your dog is really cute."

"Thanks," Kiba said. He looked at her forehead and saw no headband. "Shouldn't you be a Genin?"

"Nope, I started a year late," Mai said looking around her. Just then, everyone else walked up to Kiba, Mai, and me. Akamaru went to go attack Hinata. She, however, stayed on her feet.

"Hinata! How are 'ya?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"Good, you Kiba-kun?" Hinata said petting Akamaru's head.

"Great." Kiba said. He saw Suki and bent down to her level. "What's your name?"

"Suki, what's your doggies' name?" Suki asked pointing at Akamaru.

"Akamaru, do you want to pet him?" Suki nodded her head up and down, up and down, up and down. Kiba called Akamaru over and Suki started to pet him. Kiba hoisted her up onto her back. "You can ride on him if you want. I use to do that when I was sixteen and a little after that but then I got to big." Kiba laughed as Akamaru walked around and Suki was shirking in excitement.

"Hey, can you take us to the Hokage?" I asked Kiba.

"Sure," Kiba whistled and Akamaru came over with Suki on his back.

Mai was in awe with everything. I pointed to my favorite ramen shop. I pointed out everything from my life here. We passed the Academy. I told her that she would be going to school there. Finally, we were at the Tower. Kiba went in and then came out motioning for us. "Shikamaru! How are you?" I asked walking up and shacking his hand.

"Great, you Naruto?" Shikamaru said looking at everyone else in the room. Jiraiya and Tsunade went off somewhere else. Tsunade said they had business to attend too.

"Great now that I'm back home. Is my house still in no use?"

"Yeah, you can move in at anytime."

"Great," I said. "I need to have Mai enrolled in the Academy. She is halfway through her least year."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll put her in Iruka's class."

"Iruka is _still _a teacher?" I asked impressed.

"Yeah, I know," Shikamaru said. His eyes stopped on Hinata. "Hinata, I need to discuss something with you." The tone of his voice made me look at him confused.

"About what?" Hinata asked confused.

"Not know," Shikamaru said. "You guys get settled in and then we will talk later."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I call this room!" Mai shouted. It was the biggest of the rooms that the girls had to choose from. The room had a bed, desk, dresser, and closet. It faced the backyard and the pond. Suki had chosen the room next to Toshi's room and across from ours. I walked into my parents' room, now my room. I looked around and saw it was left exactly how we had left it. They sheets where messed up and the dresser drawers open along with the closet. I looked into the closet and put the Hiraishin scroll in there. I had taken it along with several other scrolls.

"Hinata-chan, do remember our first night in here?" I asked smiling.

Hinata nodded smiling. "Naruto-kun, let's go talk to Shikamaru. He seemed like he needed to talk about something important."

I nodded making a shadow clone. I went to Mai's room and saw her making it her own. "Mai, your mother and I are going back to Shikamaru. I've left a shadow clone to watch you three. The shadow clone will mostly watch Toshi though. Bye, Mai. Watch your sister for us." I said. Mai just nodded and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"Hinata I'm sorry. Your father is dead. Along with your sister. Neji is the only one left alive." Shikamaru explained.

"How? How did everyone else die?" I asked confused.

"A virus broke out among the clan. Only the members of the clan got it. We aren't sure why only the Hyuuga had caught the virus. A virus, if not caught, killed the person. We caught Neji's in time but not everyone else's."

Hinata was crying by now. "The last time I saw my father was after my wedding." Hinata sobbed. "Where is Neji?"

"With Tenten. Neji is living with Tenten. They married after Neji nearly died." Shikamaru explained.

Hinata nodded. "I think it's best we leave Shikamaru. Thanks for telling us." I said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Hinata; I don't like telling people bad news."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto?" A confused voice said. I was walking with my arm around Hinata. She was still crying but not as much as before.

I turned around to see Sakura. I beamed at her. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura ran to meet us.

"Naruto! I didn't know you where back!"

"Yep, we are staying. All five of us." I said smiling.

Sakura looked confused. "Five?"

"I have three kids. Mai, twelve; Suki, seven; Toshi, six months old." I said smiling.

"Congratulations Naruto and Hinata!" Sakura said smiling. Sakura stopped smiling when she saw Hinata. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Family," Was all Hinata muttered.

Sakura understood instantly. Everyone in the village knew about the Hyuuga virus. She had caught Neji's virus herself. "I'm so sorry Hinata. If it makes you fell better, I caught Neji's virus."

Hinata smiled and hugged Sakura. "Thank you Sakura. If it wasn't for you, I would be the only Hyuuga left."

"That's not true. All three of our kids have your blood in them. Suki and Mai both have the Byakugan." I said trying to cheer up my wife. "What have you been up to for the last several years?"

"I've married and I had adorable kids," Sakura said smiling. "My oldest is actually a year younger then Mai."

"Who are you married too?" I asked confused. For all I knew, Sakura really only loved Sasuke when we were growing up.

"Lee," Sakura said smiling. "After you killed Sasuke, I realized I really didn't love him. I really loved Lee."

I smiled. It looked like the village had mended itself after I left. After Sasuke died. I think Sasuke dying was what the village really needed. A kick in the ass, so called, to turn itself around.

I smiled. I was back home. Where I belonged. Where my family belonged.


	12. Journals on the coffee table

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. I had a writer's block and didn't know where to go with the story. I have an idea now thanks to one of my friends who read it in less then an hour. She said it was excellent and she loved it! Thanks to my friend ^_^

Again, sorry for the long wait!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Neji!" Hinata shouted. She ran over to her cousin and hugged him. I was surprised because this was the most emotion I've seen from Neji. Hinata hugged him crying. Neji whispered to her and stroked her back. Tenten came over to me smiling.

"You're back," Tenten looking at the cousins.

"For good," Hinata and Neji were now at arms length apart talking.

Tenten turned to me. "It might have been a good thing that you left after all with Hinata."

I nodded. "I agree. If I didn't have Hinata come with me, then she would be dead." I whispered that last part not wanting Hinata to hear.

"What have you been up too?" Tenten looked me over. She saw the sword and clothes. "You realize you look like the late Yondaime but with a sword."

I laughed. "Yeah I know. I have three children. One is twelve another is seven and then our youngest is six months old." I said smiling thinking of my three lovely children.

"Really?" Tenten said raising an eyebrow. "We don't have any children. I know Neji wants one but I don't. Neji said we could adopt but I'm not so sure about that either."

"Why don't you want any children? Their so much fun to play, to train with, and do anything with in general." I said.

"I can't. I was injured on a mission and I can't have children anymore." Tenten said bowing her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tenten," I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Naruto," She said smiling. Neji and Hinata were coming over out way now.

"Hey Neji," I said smiling.

"Naruto," He said with a stiff nod. "I must thank you for bring back my cousin. It means everything to me." Neji bowed to me. He had never bowed to me before.

I grinned and rubbed the back of my head. "Aw, it's nothing. Hinata and I decided to come back before we knew what happened." I explained.

Tenten looked at me confused. "Why did you decide to come back?"

Sadness swept over my face. "My mother died. Our oldest, Mai, was having an exceptional hard time with her death. We figured it would be best for to not live there anymore. So, we came back home. Now that I'm here, I feel complete." I explained.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry," Tenten gasped.

"It's all right. I'm just glad that I got to meet her before she died."

"Naruto, I thought you had no family," Neji said confused.

"That's what I thought until I learned other wise. I also have a twin sister but she's back home filling in for me as the village leader and clan leader." I explained.

Neji raised his eyebrows. "You gave up the village leader position?"

I nodded, "I did." Neji then whistled impressed at me. "I can give anything up for my family."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mai was standing in front of the door. This was going to be her hardest thing she'd ever done. New people, new teachers, new fan girls, new friends... new everything! Mai stood there looking into the classroom. Everyone was younger then her but she had this problem at her old school. Mai kept looking. Class had already started but she didn't care. She had already learned what they were learning the week before. One of the students turned his head to the door like he was sensing her presence. He looked at Mai with an odd expression. He raised his hand and the teacher called on him. "Iruka-sensei, there's someone at the door." The boy said putting his hand down.

"What do you mean?" The teacher said. The boy had called him Iruka. The teacher came over to the door and looked at Mai. "What's your name?" Mai muttered her name but not loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"I'm sorry, can you please speak up? I didn't hear you." Iruka said kneeling down to Mai's level.

"I'm Mai."

"Mai," Iruka said. He looked at her and then smiled. She could see his eyes also smile. "Are you Naruto's daughter?" Mai nodded not saying anything. "I was your father's teacher when he was at the Academy." Iruka stood up and started to walk into the classroom. Mai stood where she was. Iruka looked back when he saw that she wasn't following him. "Come on, it's alright." Iruka said coming back to Mai. Mai nodded and followed him to the front of the class. The class had been silent during the whole ordeal. "Class, this is Uzumaki Mai. She has just moved from Whirlpool and she will now be in our class. I want you to welcome her." Mai saw all the students smile at her. She saw the boy who had first seen her with a large smile on his face. "Mai, why don't you sit next to Kuri? His in the third row." Iruka said pointing to the boy who had first seen her. Mai nodded walking up to the third row and slid in next to Kuri. Iruka resumed class but Mai wasn't paying attention because she had already learned everything.

"Hi, I'm Kuri," The boy whispered. Mai got a look at him. He had black hair that spiked out in every direction and emerald eyes. He wore a green shirt with black pants. He seemed nice.

"Hi, I'm Mai."

"Do you want to be friends?" Kuri asked. Mai shoot her head up at him.

"Friends?"

"Yeah! You know, hang out, train, and that kind of stuff. My mom said she was friends with an Uzumaki."

"Kuri! Answer the question!" Iruka said with his fists on his hips.

"What was the question Sir?" Kuri asked innocently. Like nothing had happened.

"What would be the best way to attack the target?" Iruka said pointing to the diagram on the board.

"You would want to attack from the back. The target would think you would attack from the front or the sides but really, you are attacking from the front. They would think that because you would use shadow clones to try to cause the target to loss his attention on you. Then you would attack." Mai recited. Iruka looked up shocked at her. The rest of the class looked at her like Iruka.

"How did you know that? I didn't expect anyone to answer the question right." Iruka said slowly.

"I've already learned this." Mai said.

Iruka nodded and continued with class. Mai listened and watched Kuri some of the time. He seemed really nice and kind. Maybe they could be friends.

The bell rang releasing them for lunch. Apparently, after lunch they went to the dojo to learn about weapons and to spar one another. Mai had left by herself. She had intended to eat by herself but then Kuri caught up with her. "Hey Mai! Wait up!" Kuri yelled running up to her. "Do you want to join me in lunch?" Mai was speechless. She hadn't excepted to make friends so easily. Mai hadn't said an anything for a moment. "Well? Do you?"

"Sure Kuri that would be great." Mai said with a small smile. Kuri lead him to the table where he ate lunch. There were no other kids sitting at the table with him. "Kuri? Don't you eat lunch with anyone else?"

Kuri shook his head. "No. You're my first friend."

Mai titled her head sideways confused. "What do you mean? You don't have any friends?"

"Nah, no one will be my friend. Well, I have this one kid who is kinda my friend but he really doesn't talk to me." Kuri looked around the cafeteria. "Oh, wait, here he comes." Mai looked up to see a boy with a blob of blond hair. He was somewhat tall but not as tall as Mai. He wore a blue shirt and black pants. "Hey Aki."

The boy named Aki sat down next to Kuri. "Hey Kuri. Who's that?" Aki said looking up at Mai.

"That's Mai. She just moved here from Whirlpool." Kuri said introducing Mai. Mai nodded at Aki.

"Why do you look older then everyone else?" Aki asked opening his lunch.

"I started a year late. I'm already twelve where you guys are eleven." Mai said sitting tall making herself look powerful.

"Twelve? You should already be a Genin then."

"Well, I'm not." Mai said defending herself. She then turned her attention to Kuri. "You said early that your mom was friends with an Uzumaki. Was it my dad?"

Kuri shrugged swallowing his sandwich. "I dunno. What's you dad's name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah, I think my mom was teammates with your dad." Kuri said nodding his head slowly.

"Really what's your mom's name?"

"Sakura. She married Rock Lee. She still goes by Haruno Sakura though." Kuri said. "Do you think our parents remember each other?"

"Kuri, if they were on the same team, they would remember each other." Aki said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I know." Kuri said rolling his eyes at Aki. The bell then rang and everyone went back to class.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suki was sitting in class swinging her legs back and forth. She was short enough that her legs didn't touch the ground. Suki was learning about chakra when the bell rang. She had fit right in and some of the people recognized her as a Hyuuga and started at her. She didn't understand why but she would ask her mom and dad about it later. Suki got up and grabbed her lunch. She was walking to the cafeteria when she felt a hand on her elbow. She shrieked and looked behind her. It was a girl her age. "Hi, do you want to eat lunch with me?"

Suki looked at the girl closer. She had blonde hair with brown eyes. She had swirls on her cheeks. She looked very nice. "Sure. I'm Uzumaki Suki. What's your name?"

"I'm Akimichi Kyoko. Come on, let's go eat lunch," Kyoko said taking Suki's hand leading her to the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting in the living room looking over my dad's journals when Mai and Suki walked through the front door. I set the journal down on the coffee table as my two girls walked into the room. "Hey Mai and Suki, how did your first day of school go?"

"Good." Mai said setting her books down on the coffee table.

"Great. I made a new friend Daddy." Suki said smiling. "Her name is Akimichi Kyoko. She's really nice."

"That's great Suki!" I said smiling at my little girl. She had made friends with Ino and Choji's daughter. That was a good thing. I looked at my oldest daughter. "What about you? Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah. His name is Haruno Kuri. His nice. I met his one other friend. His name is Aki." Mai said. She had met two boys. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Did you say Haruno?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, for the matter of fact, Haruno Kuri is the son of my teammate. She was on my Genin squad." I said smiling.

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Kuri told me."

"Daddy?" Suki asked.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Why did everyone look at me surprised?" Suki asked thinking of the beginning of class.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I know I look like Mommy. They were surprised to see someone look like me in class." Suki said with her eyebrows tight together.

I realized what she was talking about. "Well Suki. All of mommy's family is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Mai asked looking up at me confused.

"They all died of a virus." I said wishing I could put it in other words. Suki started to cry and Mai just looked at me shocked. I gathered Suki into my arms and she cried into my chest. I held her like that until she was done crying.

I looked up at Mai after I set Suki in my lap. She held something that she had never seen before. I knew exactly what it was.

It was my dad's journal.

"Dad? What's this?" Mai said flipping through it. She stopped on a page and began to read. "Dad? Why is Baa-chan's name in here?"

"Mai, that is what brought me to your Baa-chan."

"What do you mean? Didn't you always live with her?" Mai asked confused. I had held my past a secret from them. They knew I grew up here and then moved to Whirlpool when I was older. But they never knew why.

"I did but I went to Whirlpool after I read that journal." I explained.

"Whose is this?" Mai asked flipping through it again.

"My father's," I said. Mai looked up at me shocked. They all knew my dad had died when I was born but they never knew why.

"What?" Mai asked even more confused.

"This is my father's journal. I didn't always know where you Baa-chan was. I thought she was dead. I didn't know I had a twin sister either. I didn't know Baa-chan and Tama existed. Everything changed once I read this journal." I explained. "Mai, can I have the journal back please?"

"No. I want to read it."

"Mai, give me the journal." I said again. This time more sternly. Suki was now gone and went to fine Hinata.

"No. I want to read it." She repeated. She got up and went to the stairs and into her room. I sighed following her. I heard her lock the door. Does she realize that I could break into her room with a simple jutsu? She knew I wouldn't though. I never did.

"Mai," I said knocking on the door. "Please, let me in." I heard no response and I knocked again. "Mai, if you let me, I will let you read the journal." The door opened and I entered the room. Mai had left the journal on the bed.

"Really? I can read it?" Mai asked excited.

"Yes. I want to read it with you." I said walking over to her bed and sitting down on it. "I'll read it aloud to you." Mai came over and sat next to me. I opened to the first page and unraveled the past to her. How my mom and dad met. How I had come to Whirlpool. Everything that was hidden from her. Once I was done reading this to her, I would tell her about my past. Everything. Leaving nothing out.


	13. Understandings

I set the journal down. We had read it from cover to cover. I included the note from my mom. I looked at Mai. She just sat there not saying anything. I draped my arm around her. She looked up at me with a shocked look on her face. "This is how Baa-chan and Grandpa met?"

I nodded. "I didn't know anything about them until I read this journal. I lived alone Mai. With no one. I lived in an apartment and the people there wanted to get rid of me. I lived in fear everyday when I was younger then Suki. I was afraid that people would kill me. There were times when I was in the hospital because I had been beaten up so bad Mai. You have the life that I've always wanted."

"This all happened because of the Kyuubi?" Mai asked flipping through the pages of the journals.

I nodded. "The Kyuubi came to attack our village the day my sister and I was born. I was the first born so I had the Kyuubi sealed inside of me."

Mai looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. "So you're the Kyuubi dad?"

"No. Never think that ever again Mai. I am not the Kyuubi. I just carry the Kyuubi inside of me." I snapped at Mai. I had gotten that so many times it wasn't funny. I didn't need that from my daughter.

"Sorry Dad." Mai whispered.

I hugged her and whispered back. "It's alright Mai-chan."

"Dad, since you have the Kyuubi inside of you...is that why Toshi and I have whiskers like you...?" Mai asked slowly.

"Yes Mai that is why."

"But why?"

I shrugged because Hinata and I didn't know. "I have no idea. You were just born that way. It's like how you have the Byakugan. It's all genetic I guess." I explained.

"Oh, okay," Mai said actually understanding what I said.

I looked over at the clock. "Mai, you have homework and we need to eat dinner." It was ten past eight. We have been reading for the last five hours.

"Okay," Mai said getting off the bed. She was about to walk out of her room when she stopped. She looked at me smiling. I raised my eyebrow at her. She ran over and hugged me. "I love you Otou-san."

I hugged her back. "I love you too Mai-chan."

XxXxXx

"What were you doing in Mai's room for five hours?" Hinata asked when I walked into our bedroom. Toshi was asleep in his room and Suki was in her room. Mai was downstairs eating dinner and doing homework.

I sat on the edge of our bed. "I was reading to her."

"Reading to her? Reading what?"

"My dad's journal."

"What? I thought you weren't going to have her read it until she graduated."

"I thought so too but she picked it up and wouldn't give it back. The only way I could get it back was if I read it to her."

"Did you tell her everything?" Hinata asked. I knew what she was talking about.

I moved my head back and forth. "No, I only told her what she needed to know. I told her that I was the Kyuubi container. I didn't tell her anything after I read the journals."

Hinata nodded thinking of some of the things Mai should not know about at her age. "I think that was a good idea."

XxXxXx

**Author's Note: **I realize this chapter is short but I think it was the appropriate length. The next chapter is going to be the last. I would go on farther but I think I should have ended the story a couple chapters ago. Until next time!


	14. Title of a book

**Author's Note: **Here's the short (sorry about the length, felt like it was appropriate) last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story! Thanks for taking the time to read! Enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I was standing behind my eldest daughter. I was proud of her. I was proud of all my children. I smiled and she looked back. I gave her a reassuring smile. A smile that told her she is ready and took take the next step. She stepped forward saying, "I am the Seventh Hokage." Mai held her arms up and everyone cheered. I smiled. She had achieved the goal I have always wanted. I had always wanted to be the Hokage. I had been a village leader but not a Kage.

Mai was now twenty-two and married Kuri. They were expecting their first child in a few months. She had been named the successor when she surpassed me and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had been the strongest ninja in the village and now Mai was. She had learned the Hiraishin and had completed the resangun even farther than I had. I thought I had completed it but apparently Mai had taken it a step farther.

Mai walked back to me. I took her in my arms smiling. "Mai-chan, I am very proud of you. You have no idea how proud I am. You are truly the strongest person in the village. You have surpassed me. Congratulations my daughter."

"Thank you Otou-san," Mai said beaming back at me. Mai then walked over to Hinata. They stood there talking to each other. I couldn't hear them because they were whispering. Mai walked over to Suki. She had grown to a wonderful young lady. She was a Chunin and had gone on many hard missions. She had killed several people on her missions. They weren't missions I'd want her to go on but I can't stop what the Hokage wants. They hugged each other and mumbled back and forth for a while. They had really gotten close over the past years. They were closer than me and Sasuke. Eventually, they pulled back. Mai walked over to Toshi. He was now ten. He was in the Academy and was top in his class. He looked exactly like me. If I had a picture of me at ten (which I didn't because I had no family then) and him, no one would be able to tell us apart. Toshi looked up at Mai and started talking. He talked all the time. He never stopped talking. The only time he stopped talking was when he was asleep. And sometimes he still talked in his sleep.

"She is really like you," Someone said walking up behind me. I turned around to see Kakashi.

"Yeah I no. It's kinda scary." I chuckled.

Kakashi chuckled with me. "She achieved your goal before you did. She has surpassed any ninja in this village. You realize Kuri might be in some trouble." Kakashi said with a serious look in his face.

I looked at him confused. "Why's that?"

"If Kuri does anything wrong, then he will be dead meat. She has an even stronger punch then Sakura."

I shivered at the idea of that. "I might have to talk to Mai..."

"Talk to her about what?" A voice said walking up behind us. I turned around to see someone I hadn't seen in a while.

"Tama!" I said excited and shocked at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't miss Mai becoming the Hokage." Tama said smiling at me.

"You came at the right time then. How did you hear about this?" I asked somewhat confused.

"When you're the leader of a village, you hear a few things." Tama joked.

"Tama!" Mai said running over. She looked excited. "I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you!" Mai said hugging her aunt.

"I've missed you too Mai. Congratulations on becoming Hokage." Tama said hugging her back.

"Thank Tama," Mai said happy that her aunt was here.

XxXxXx

Several months later, Mai was sitting in her baby's bedroom. She had a little girl who had black hair and stuck up everywhere like her fathers. She had green eyes like her father too. She had her mother's skin tone and face. Mai smiled at her little baby girl. She had just fallen asleep. Mai was about to leave when she felt someone walk up next to her smiling. He draped his arm across her back. "she really is beautiful."

"I know, like you," he said.

Mai leaned into Kuri and kissed his cheek. "Thank you but you are the most beautiful human I have ever set eyes on."

"I don't know about that. What about Kushina?" Kuri asked chuckling. They had named they're baby Kushina after her grandmother. The name had fit her and both Mai and Kuri fell in love with the name.

"Kushina is tied with you," Mai whispered leaning her head into his collarbone.

"Amazing things can happen when you love someone," Kuri whispered not even hearing what Mai said.

"Oh really? Like what?" Mai asked curious.

"Like having a wonderful wife who is the Hokage and having a beautiful child," Kuri whispered back to Mai.

"Thank you Kuri-kun," Mai whispered.

XxXxXx

At the same time, Naruto whispered to Hinata, "You can have a wonderful like when you love someone."

Hinata sighed happily. "I would agree with that Naruto-kun."

"Hmmm...when you love someone," Naruto mumbled. "Sounds like a title to a book."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you read books?"

"I don't but it sounds like a title to a book," Naruto answered lightly touching Hinata's nose.


End file.
